Pokemon Insert, Are You Ready?
by Amy Chung
Summary: It's something that most people detest, but something that they can't deny of. The dream to enter into the world of Pokemon, but what if that dream...was a reality going into a night terror? Accepting people into the story, just read the directions.
1. Alighieri Thesis

Amy: Hey guys, name's Amy Chung, the younger sister of Joshua Chung. So my brother and me just got Pokemon Black and White (He got white I got black) and we played it for hours and hours. After beating the game, I asked my brother if he would write a Pokemon Story, he said he was already writing one, but those are just one shots that anyone can take, and he's willing to just give them away...

Joshua: It's a Pokemon story at least...

Amy: But it's not a real Pokemon story!

Joshua: *Rolls his eyes*

Amy: So I convinced him to write a real Pokemon Story with me! ^U^

Joshua: I was busy writing my Yugioh story...

Amy: LIES! YOU WERE WRITING ABOUT THAT GAY SASUKE BASTARD-

Joshua: Don't you dare say that word!

Amy: But you always say that word...

Joshua: That doesn't mean you do to! *Coughs a bit* Anywhom, this will be a self insert, but this time it'll be with my sister...for people who are interested in participating, I'll just post a thingy up for you guys to fill out and send it to me or my sister via PM or something...

Amy: Oh and must importantly! My brother and me don't own Pokemon.

Joshua: Yes we do.

Amy: Huh?

Joshua: We own some part of the Pokemon Games, except for the crappy ones. Like Red, Blue, Yellow...The N64? Yeah that one, and Silver, Gold, Crystal, and... *Joshua rambles on with the list of Pokemon Games*

Amy: Josh...Stop acting smart just for once. *Turns to the audience* By the way, this story is a collaborated story with my bro and me!

Joshua: So enjoy assholes.

Amy: ...Josh, you're cursing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

I cheered while coughing slightly as I finally got that androgynous trainer, N, to his last pokemon, and man was he tough! I was having a bit of a problem with his first Pokemon, Zekrom. Luckily for me, I had my magnificent...and a jerk of a brother, Joshua; trade one, really, strong Pokemon to me.

I smiled as I recalled in the beginning of the match I struggled to get through Zekrom, and when I was down to my last pokemon my brother's last Pokemon, a Victini, annihilated his team. I begged him how he gotten such a strong Pokemon...but all he said was Wifi. Sometimes, I hate my brother for being so vague...

I placed my DS onto the bed and rushed to my brother's room. When I opened it however...my eyes widened as I saw what my brother was doing...with some other girl...in his bed...

"Brother! That's disgusting!" I cried as my brother looked up, the girl also stared at me, underneath the bed sheet. I'm betting they were doing...it.

Her and my brothers eyes were somewhat closed as she laughed. "Josh, your sister is pretty cute." My brother groaned as he tore off the blanket, my eyes widened in horror as I screeched in bloody terror. "Wear some clothes!" I roared as he chortled.

"Amy, haven't you heard of knocking?" My brother asked as the girl next to him giggled...whore.

"That's what you get for walking in without permission. You see something that your not suppose to-"

"You think I didn't know that-" I paused as I sniffed the room...

"Brother...did you smoke?" I asked as he pulled up his jeans, while he threw a purple thong at the girl, "I might have hit it three or four times..." he said as I growled.

"Dad's not going to like it when he smells this stuff in your room-"

"Since when did dad care about me?" he asked as I watched him pick up a blue bottle and took a chug. He handed it to the girl as she drank it as well. She stopped and offered.

"Vodka?" My brother glared at her, "Nikki, you better not give that drink to my sister you stoner-slut." Even though my brother was cursing and not looking at his best, I couldn't help but to smile. My brother was always protective of me no matter what, it didn't matter if he was drunk or stoned, if I called for help, he drop everything down and come to my aid.

He's not the typical brother. He wasn't the role model that people would look up to. After all, after mom filed a divorce a second time, he began to smoke weed and drink heavily. It's sometimes a wonder how he keeps himself in shape...oh right, he does that Thailand Kick-boxing thing, Muay Thai?

Sometimes, he's scary to a degree, like when we were riding back home on a bus, and there was no more room, he marched right up to a random person and intimidated that person. It worked, I'm guessing that the weed he smoked helped out cause with that blood shot eyes...I don't think anyone would wanna mess with him. He stared at the man and simply said, "Out." Just like that, I got a free seat.

But there are times where he's a...idiot. Not idiot as in an academic deficient idiot, but more of an idiot where he has no self-restraint. One time, there was this linebacker back at school that tried to go out with me, after refusing him several time, my brother caught on what was going on. He told him to come to the handball court to give him a little 'talk'.

I was worried; him and his friend went over to the handball court, saying how he was going to break every piece of bone in my brother's body. It didn't help with the fact that the guy was triple the size of my brother...

I couldn't watch. I ran home and cried, praying for my brother to be safe.

Next day, that guy suffered from a concussion, broken arms and legs, and fractured rips. The unfortunate guy had three of his tooth knocked down in his trachea, had his nose broken and his ankle broken. He had to stay in the hospital for six months.

As for my brother, he only got a cut on his right eye, bottom lip, and a black eye. He stayed in the nurse's office for three hours, and was expelled from school. I love the fact that he protected me...but sometimes he's way too overprotected for his own good.

But there is a fault to my brother... after mom left again, he just didn't care anymore. He went out partying; he brought girls, smoked, drinks, and fought more. There was a rumor going on that my brother was part of a gang, I hoped it wasn't true.

I'm digressing from the story, my apologies for that.

I gave a smug look to the girl as she stared at me, and then back at Joshua. "You're lucky your cute." she said as she got out of the bed and was now pulling up her thong, "Whatever, party's over, get out." My brother simply said as she smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

"Nikki..." My brother growled with a warning before she threw her hands up. "Ok I get it..." she said...before she stopped him with a passionate kiss. His hand wandered around her nude body as his hands cress all over her, making her moan.

"Ugh..." I muttered in disgust as she pulled away from him, "Feels good doesn't it?" She whispered, but it was audible enough for me to hear. "You can get this anytime you want..." She said with a giggle as she walked over and picked up her bra. She hooked on the bra, while she gave him a slutty smile. It was really awkward for me to watch her dress herself, even though I'm a girl myself, I feel so...inadequate. She was everything I wanted to be. She had the breast and the butt, while I was...a 5'4", B-cup, blond, whose suffering from Tuberculosis.

Oh that's right, I forgot to mention that. When I was born, I was a very sick child. I had to be home tutored, by my brother and my dad, because of my illness, I could be treated, but my body has to mature a bit before the operation. It wasn't all that bad, because I hung out with my brother; I am getting better, at the age of fourteen I was able to go to school, as long as I had my brother side by side with me, so in case of an emergency, my brother could immediately act.

But it didn't change the fact that my body was still somewhat underdeveloped then most girls...I felt jealous.

And right now, I'm feeling really jealous when that girl was flaunting off her body to my brother. She finally wore her last piece of clothing as the red head pulled up her booty shorts and gave my brother a kiss on the lips, which my brother responded with a hard smack on her butt. She moaned in pleasure as she gave him a smile. "I like it when your rough." Joshua simply rolled his eyes and points at the door. "Out."

"Call me?"

"Out." She pouted before she picked up her bag and left, slamming the door behind her. My brother walked over towards the AC and turned it on, the cool air entering the room.

"What did you need Amy?" my brother asked as I blinked, before I suddenly remembered what I was here for. I blushed, "U-Um...it's nothing. Don't worry about it!" I told him as I ran out of the room and back into my own. I hopped onto the bed and sighed.

"I beat Black...it would be stupid to say that when I interrupted his time with that girl..." I muttered as I looked at the DS, the credits had just finished and it was now auto-saving...

...that is, until a blue screen popped out. My eyes widened as I picked up my DS, reading the message.

**There was an Error while saving your data. Please contact wireless support-**

I screamed as I threw the DS onto the wall. My brother rushed in, "Amy, what's wrong!" I looked at him and began to cry. "I finally beat Black, but the file got corrupted and it froze on me!" I felt stupid and pathetic, to cry over some stupid game. Yeah, that was real mature of me to do.

Joshua looked at me, before he walked over to my side and hugged me. "Don't worry; I'll see if I can ask Jorge to fix it up for you." I scoffed. "I probably might have to start all over...," she muttered as my brother laughed. He whipped out a black DS from his pocket and handed it to me. "Why don't you play mine for the time being while I ask some friend to fix your DS." He told me as I looked at his DS...

"...can I use the dream team that I made in your games?" I asked as he chuckled, whipping out another DS chip from his pocket, labeled as an R4, he handed it to me and patted me on the head. "Sure, go ahead." My brother told me as I smiled; wiping my tears away as I took the DS and placed in the R4 into the DS. "I'm going to make dinner alright?" My brother told me as I nodded my head.

He left the room as I turned on the DS, the menu screen for the R4 appeared as I picked the game: Pokemon White...

...it wasn't long before the message appeared on his DS, but it wasn't about saving the data, but more of uploading it...now I was scared, breaking my stuff was one thing, but to break my brothers...

I gulped as I looked around, I tried to turn off the DS, but it wouldn't respond. "Oh crap..."

"You ok?" I looked up and saw my brother; he had a worried expression on his face. "U-Um..." he walked over and looked over at my shoulder, he looked at the DS...and sighed."Not mine too..." he muttered as he pulled the DS out of my hand.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," my brother told me as I looked at the bed. "Don't worry, like I said, it's not your fault." He said as he closed the DS and pocketed it in his pocket and sat on the bed.

"Recently in a blog I've been reading, there's a strange virus that's attack people's Pokemon Game, specifically White and Black. Not only that, but this virus starts up after beating the game."

"S-So...did this happen to you?"

"Why else would I have an R4?" my brother asked as I blinked. That did make some sense. He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry about anything." My brother told me."I'll talk with Jorge about this, maybe he'll know what to do." with that, my brother left the room, walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was bedtime and my brother came into my room and tucked me into bed. "You know I'm way too old for that right?"<p>

"To me, I still see that small girl that cried for me or dad, because of the Bogeyman." Joshua told me as I rolled my eyes, he gave me a light kiss on my forehead. "Don't worry, I already called Jorge and he said he's going to come here tomorrow and fix our DS ok?" I giggled.

"Brother...it's just a DS."

"Well you were making a big deal out of it." Joshua told me as I pouted. He got off of the chair and walked towards the door. "Brother..." He turned to me and blinked. "What?"

"If...If Pokemon were really real..." I blushed. "Would you go on a Pokemon journey like Ash?" I asked him as he looked at me...and laughed. "What?" I asked him as he walked back to me and ruffled my hair.

"I would go...but who would look after your little ass?" Joshua asked as I glared at him. "I'm not that weak!" He stifled a chuckled and patted my head. "Yeah sure..." He muttered as he kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep, you sleepy head." I nodded my head. "Alright..." He walked to the door again, and turned off the lights.

"Sweet dreams..." My brother told me as he turned off the lights. I immediately closed my eyes, as I entered the dark abyss...

...but if I had stayed up just a bit sooner...and if my brother didn't lie to me about him never smoking again, and went to build his hookah machine to smoke it just for an hour, then we would have noticed that our DS...we acting very strange.

The DS turned itself on, and suddenly a bar meter appeared.

**Preparation for the Alighieri Thesis.**

**Completion...1%...4%... **

* * *

><p>I woke up with a yawn and walked out of the room and right when I entered the kitchen, I couldn't help but to smile. I smell the sweet syrup aroma on a plate; I looked and saw my favorite breakfast, banana pancakes with some scrambled eggs on the side. I felt the warmth of the hot breakfast on my face as I looked at it, realizing I was starving.<p>

"Well what the hell are you doing?" I turned to my brother, who was placing eggs onto his plate, with only one pancake on it. "Hurry up and eat, before it grows cold." I looked at it and nodded my head eagerly as I hopped onto my seat and began to feast. It was like ambrosia landed on my plate from the heavens and I was the chosen one to eat it-

COUGH!

-damn it, I chocked on it...

My brother immediately noticed it and quickly handed me an OJ, I chugged it down and gasped, "You idiot!" My brother yelled as he gently rubbed my back, "That's what you get for hogging it down like a pig!" My brother scolded me as I slightly coughed.

"Be careful..." My brother told me as he placed his food down on the table, "You're not a healthy kid, I don't want you to die on me." he said as I looked at him...and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He demanded as I shook my head. "It's strange how you can be so mean and so nice at the same time..." Joshua stared at me as if I grew a second head.

"You know I acted like that since I was born."

"Lies! You were a lot more cute and adorable! You were shy to even talk with a girl!" I teased him as he scratched his cheek, "W-Well..."

"See! I want to see that side of my brother more!" He merely glares at me...before he sighed and flicked an egg at me, at which I shrieked and ducked, before it hit my face. "Shut up..." he retorted with a blush, and when I saw that, I immediately knew I won the war. I was about to retort...but decided against it.

"Um...bro?" he looked at me and blinked as I poked my two fingers together. "Um...if it's ok, could you not bring those girls to our house anymore?" I asked as he stared at me, I scratched my head intensely, "You don't have to if you want to, I mean, and you and that girl are really into each other so-"

"Sure." I blinked, "Huh?" I finally voiced out.

"I won't bring any more girls to this house. I promise you on that." My brother told me as I looked at him with my mouth opened widely in shock. "If that's what you were going to ask me yesterday, I would have done it a long time ago." he told me with a smile.

"W-Wait, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, I'm kind of sick of bringing girls to my home anyways..." I glared at him, "You mean, our home right?" I asked him jokingly as he laughed.

"Sure." he quickly finished up his breakfast and walked over to the counter. "Alright, Jorge is going to come here any time soon so be sure to get your DS ready for him ok?" I nodded my head as I finished up my breakfast and quickly rushed into my room. Picking up my DS I ran into the living room and saw my brother with his DS. He flipped it open and turned on the game...and blinked.

"Hey Amy, turn yours on." I blinked at the request, but nonetheless, complied with his wishes as I turned on my game and blinked.

**Preparation for the Alighieri Thesis.**

**Completion...81%...83%...**

"Brother? What's an Alighieri Thesis?" I asked him as he looked at the DS and back at me, "You got me..." he told me as he carelessly threw his game onto the sofa."I'm going to check on my laptop." He told me as I blinked.

"Google has everything." He simply said as I sighed in exasperation, looking at the time I placed my game onto the counter and fell onto one of the couches, "I'm so bored..." I murmured before I yawned.

Damn...food coma.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua POV<strong>

"Sorry Amy, Jorge's car broke down so I have to go and pick him up-" I stopped as I saw my sister sleep on the couch and smiled. "If you're going to sleep, you should at least go to a bed..." I muttered as I placed her pink DS on her little stomach and picked her up with my arms, and carried her to her bed. ]

I placed her onto her bed and blinked...

"Ok, after you wake up, I'm going to make sure you brush your teeth!" I muttered with exasperation as I walked out of her room and picked up my DS... looking at the time, I picked up my keys and ran out the home.

If only I had checked my DS...I would have noticed something very suspicious.

**Preparation for the Alighieri Thesis...100%...**

**Would you like to activate it?**

**Yes No**

__

* * *

><p><p>

Amy POV

I woke up with a yawn as I looked at the time and gasped, "Its two o'clock already!" I yelled in shock as I quickly ran out of the room and noticed that my brother wasn't there...

"Bro?" I called out, but there was no response. "Bro! Where are you?" I called out as I looked around. I went back into my room and picked up my cellphone, to text him, but stopped as I saw a message on my phone...

...from my brother, I opened it.

**When you wake up, shower and brush your teeth!**

My eyes twitched as I chucked the phone onto the bed. "I don't smell that bad!" I muttered as I looked at the mirror...and sweat dropped. "Then again...I could use a shower." I picked up a new set of clothes and ran into the bathroom. It wasn't much of a shower, because it only lasted about like ten minutes or so, I just scrubbed my head with shampoo and conditioner, then use body wash and while it was soaking through my body, I brushed my teeth in the shower.

Ok I won't lie...taking a shower and brushing my teeth at the same time felt great.

I walked out of the bathroom with new sets of clothes on, and back into my room. I was about to text back to my brother when I noticed something new on the message that was on my DS…

I took out my stylus and read the message. "Activate it?"

My brother takes psychology class, and he told me no matter how hard anyone tries, human are a curious folk, and there is no way we, as human, can ever refuse the temptation to do something stupid or new because it's our nature.

So I read the message…and blinked. "Let's just hope it doesn't screw up with my game…" I clicked yes.

**Alighieri Thesis activated, Welcome and Enjoy.**

All of the sudden a bright flash entered my eyes as my vision began to grow blurry; I tripped and landed on my sofa. The world began to swirl and twirl around, as if I just stared at the hypnotic screen way too long and got high. I tried to stay awake, but it was too much as my eyes closed.

"Brother…help me…" I whispered as I heard the door crashing open, I couldn't help but to blink as I heard my brother and his friend, Jorge call out my name in distress...as well as my mom.

_Mom's here? _It was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Joshua POV<em>

"Damn it! We're too late!" I roared as I held Amy in my arms, "Fuck! What the hell is going on!" Right after I picked up Jorge, he immediately told me to rush back to our home.

I was confused on what was the rush about, but when he told me that my sister's life could be in danger, I didn't need to hear about anything else. Right when we got on the freeway I demanded him what it was that my sister was going to be in danger of.

He took my DS and showed me the message, apparently this Alighieri Thesis is some sort of virus that infects some of the games of Pokemon Black and White, when they beat it, the message that appeared on our DS was to appear and then this Alighieri Thesis would appear.

There are only two answeres Yes and No, apparently Jorge told me for those that pressed no, their DS would blow up and if they said yes...the person would enter in a vegetable state, they would be still alive...but...

"...I'm sorry Joshua." he told me as I looked at the DS and picked it up. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed as I was about to chuck at it to a wall, to destroy it, but Fran stopped me. "Joshua..." She silently muttered as I glared at her...but I slowly succumbed to my grief. I didn't know why I called her in as well...I guess I felt more comfortable with her around then my father, he doesn't really know how to handle the situation as well as my Fran would...

...in fact if she didn't stop me, I would have rampaged in our home...yeah it was a good thing I called Fran.

Jorge sighed and turned to Fran. "Thank you Mrs Chung, who knows what will happen if he were to destroy it."

"It took my sister away from me!" I roared as he shook his head. "You have to be calm, that might be your sister's life in there, if you destroy that, then we might not be able to bring her back!" I stared at the small, hand held device in my hand and screamed. "Damn it!" I roared as Fran took the game gently away from me and handed it to him.

"Damn..." I muttered as tears began to stream down.

"I lost my mom...and now I lost my sister..." I whispered as Fran hugged me, even though Fran hasn't been part of our family for more then two years now, it did feel good that I was getting hugged...maybe it was something that moms had, even the non-moms.

"Don't be too down Josh, we still might find a way too..." Suddenly his cell rang off. "Sorry but..."

"Just take it." Fra- oh fuck it, mom told him as he walked off to the side, while I held my sister tightly. I couldn't believe how my life was turning into shambles in just a few seconds...how can god allow something like this happen to my sister and me? Isn't taking my mother away enough?

No, it's never enough, not enough for him to be amuse to see some people suffer like this-

"WHAT? HE'S AWAKE!" my head snapped up as Jorge rushed to the living room. "Josh, we need to go to the hospital now!" I looked at Amy and then to my mom.

"We'll take her with us, but come on! We have to move!"

"What's going on?" I asked him, "Remember Alex from Canyon Hills?" I blinked, "Pokemon Addict?" I asked as he nodded his head. "He was in the coma like Amy, but he's awake now!" My eyes, as well as my mother's eyes snapped open wide.

There maybe hope.

* * *

><p>...that's what I thought before I saw Alex, he was screaming from the top of his lung as doctors tried to calm him down. "TAKE ME BACK!" He roared, "TAKE ME BACK TO MY PARADISE!" I looked at Jorge and back at the once reclusive and silent Pokemon Adict.<p>

"What happened to him?" I asked him as he shook his head. "Dad is saying that after he woke up he began to become hysteric, yelling and saying that he met his friends over at his paradise. They tried to tranquilize him and put him in a straight jacket but he would wake up or somehow escape from it, so they just put him there to just tire himself out."

"Did he mention what it was?" Mom asked him as Jorge shook his head. "No, all he roared was that he was in paradise, like right now." I looked at him and back at Amy...

"Will she become like him?" Jorge shook his head. "I dunno..." he looked at my sister. "Usually a paradise is a good thing, but in a case like this..."

"I don't want my sister to be in an asylum." I said as he nodded his head. "I know..." I looked at Alex...then back at my mom, "Hold my sister for me for just a minute." I handed her to my mother as I walked in there. The doctors looked at me, "Sir you need to step out-" I socked him across the face, knocking him out, I glared at the others, daring them to even come close to me.

They didn't.

I stepped forward to Alex and crouched down. "Alex..." his crazed eyes looked at me as he grabbed my shirt. "TAKE ME BACK!" He yelled as he began to sob. "M-My friends are there..." he said as I clenched his shoulders. "Shut up." I snapped at him as he looked at me.

"Now I'm only going to ask you once, and I want you to answer me. How did you wake up!" I roared as he laughed. "I didn't want to, I never wanted to!" I punched him, much to the people's horror; the police was about to step in when the doctors stopped them.

"Wait! I think we're having a break through." He said as I continued my assault. "How did you wake up? What is the Aligheiri Thesis! WHAT HAPPENED TO AMY!" I roared as he stopped and looked at me.

"Amy?" He asked as I blinked...that's right, Amy is a good friend with Alex!

"Alex, look at me..." he did as I point at my mother, who was holding my sister.

"Alex, remember Amy?" He stared her then back at me. "She's in a vegetable state, just like you were...please..." I looked at him with utter hopelessness in my eyes. "I don't want my sister to be hurt, I don't want her to act crazy, please...how did you wake up?" he looked at me...and whispered.

"It was...the horror...the horror..." I shook him, "Horror?"

"The horror...it was the horror..." what horror? I was tempted to punch him again. "Damn it! Be specific!" he looked at me, and points at the DS.

"Press yes...then everything will make sense..." he told me as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell onto the ground. The doctors rushed to his side and checked for his pulse. "He's ok, he's just sleeping..." he said as I looked at the DS...

...press yes...and everything will make sense...

* * *

><p>"All these patients came from pressing yes of the Alighieri Thesis!" Jorge yelled as I began to button up my cuff links. "Your sister is also in this state cause of this! Don't do this man!" Jorge yelled as me as I walked over to the doctors who was hooking up everything onto a huge bed, behind it, was a huge cylinder like machine...<p>

"How can you be even sure that you'll find her there?" he asked as I turned to him.

"Because it's my only shot..." I told him, my mother just stood there with Amy still in her arms. "Since Alex said everything will be ok if you press it, you're going to press it? Alex is in an asylum right now man! Dont' do this to yourself." I walked over to the doctors.

"Damn it, think about your dad, or even your mom! Don't go! Your mind will be shattered!" He pulled me to his side. "Listen to me! What about school, what about your whole life!" He demanded, I looked over at my mom...she gave me a sad look, before I pulled away from him.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked them as they looked at the machine. "This is a MRI, with this, we're going to see what is going on in your head while your-"

"So basically it's going to see what I'm seeing in there right?" I asked as he hummed. "In a sense, yes."

"Josh! Please don't do this! You have a future damn it!" I looked at him and smiled. "See you." I simply said as the security stopped him from getting closer to me. "Alright let's do this, but on one condition..." They looked at me.

"My wallet and my DS, it's coming with me, don't want anybody to be stealing my stuff while I'm in there." I told him as they laugh. "It can't be on your head nor can the DS be on alright?"

"It's just going to be close to me, that's all." I told him as he nodded his head. "Alright." he said as I got onto the bed, ignoring my friend's plea, as I pressed the yes button. A bright flash of light struck my eyes as I soon began to fade.

"He's going into the first stage, hurry activate the machine!" I felt the bed moving as the last thing I heard before I faded out was...from my mother...

"Please find Amy..." she told me with remorse, as I blacked out...

* * *

><p>Joshua: And that's it for the first chapter.<br>Amy: Yayness! We finally did it!  
>Joshua: For those who are interested in putting themselves into the story then please send the following.<p>

Name  
>Description of appearance (Height, eye color, hair color, skin tone, etc.)<br>Clothes  
>Pokemon Team (Give me something about the starter pokemon though)<br>History

AMY: BTW, no one is going to have a full team in the beginning, they will be a baby pokemon at first and then grow into strong monsters.

Name:  
>Age:<br>Occupation (If you wanna put in there):  
>Appearance:<br>Personality:  
>History (If you wanna, but nothing like *one of the best trainers in the world* or *champion* because I can tell you guys right now, our school are filled with those guys):<br>Pokemon (No Legendary! All Pokemon will be started off as a baby evolution and will slowly progress into a team):  
>Others (Like interests, dislikes, hobbies, etc.):<br>Theme Song(Optional):

EX  
>Name: Joshua Chung<br>Age: 17  
>Occupation: Pokemon Connoisseur<br>Appearance:

He has long, almost shoulder-length, black hair. A gray colored paperboy cap on his head, but allowing his electrifying sapphire eyes to be seen. His face has a natural manly appearance, square face, sharp look, and tanned. His body is quite muscular thanks to the strict disciplinary art of Muay Thai, but strangely enough, he's only about 5' 10". His whole build, no surprisingly, is built; broad shoulder, semi-large pectoral muscles, abs, and even though he wears jeans, it can be seen that he has muscular legs.

He's wearing a bland yet stylish type of clothing, in his white button up shirt that has a large, intricate, black, white and gray rose insignia on the back. He wears a dark jean that surprisingly matches with his shirt. A simple, black leather belt, is tightened around his waist so the pants won't fall. He wears dark black dress shoes, and for a casual wear he wears a black Italian loafer. Sometimes he would wear a stylish blue drykorn blazer, but not always, it's mostly for the winter or the autumn season, and if he does, the sleeves are slightly risen, to reveal his white cuffs and sliver cuff-links. He only takes it off when the weather is humid or hot.

Personality: Ever had that moment of unmasking where you saw this one character and believed that he was an insensitive jerk, but in reality one of the most caring guy you've ever known? That...would be my brother. Although it looks as though he doesn't care about anyone but himself, or me he's actually taking account of what's going on and will try to do everything by him. His heart of gold is unmeasurable, for once he actually turned down variety of kick backs and parties that he was invited too just because he wanted to take care of his sister, and his mock-response would have been to just badmouth the people over at the party and ostracize them for not making it fun.

He is very, and I mean very, sarcastic and cruel. He would rarely give any praises and instead he would mock at them.  
>Example:<br>Some random guy: Pokemon are our friends! They're part of our lives and they stick with us for life! I love my Pokemon with all my heart!  
>Joshua: Alright, now marry your Pokemon, and then everything will be believable.<p>

Or...

Some random guy: I won! I got my first badge!  
>Joshua, <em>with not much of an attitude: <em>One major battle down, four thousand and nine hundred more to go.  
>Random Guy: Are you stupid? There's only seven gyms left then off to the league!<br>Joshua: Exactly, a thousand more tries to actually succeed in getting another badge.  
>Random Guy: Are you this much of a dick?<br>Joshua: No, it's just you don't have one  
>Random Guy: Did you just make fun of me?<br>Joshua: No...in fact I just praised you for being the first guy to have a vagina without going through surgery.

Even though he has all these nasty personality, he is very loving and caring. He will stay and train his pokemon to become strong and will sacrifice his own sleeping time and other necessity in order for his pokemon to become strong. Not only that, but he will open his heart for orphanages and other children, he's especially a sucker for disabled children.

History: Joshua Chung was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, where he had a situational life with his mother leaving him and his sister for about five years before her and his father were reunited. Though he was quite intelligent, he was deprived with most of the things that a children could do, because of his ill sister; so it was no surprise that his father gave him Yugioh, Pokemon and other games. He played Pokemon with his sister and friends and is now part of a secret club known as the Wifi 4~5, a club specifically for Pokemon. He loves his sister deeply and would always hang out with her, almost enough to learn Muay Thai and protect her from anyone.

When his mother returned, he somewhat relaxed and stopped playing with his sister and focused more on school, but after another divorce, he became a wreck. He began to drink heavily, and smoke heavily. He partied and brought girls from parties. He even got into fights and was kicked out of school because of it, but he didn't care because it was an excuse to just hang out with his sister more; after he lost his sister to the Alighieri Thesis, he immediately went on a search with his French mother, and found out that one of the Alighieri Thesis victim had woken up from his coma and began to act hysterically.

After the victim gave him some clues, Joshua, ignoring the pleas of his friend, hopped onto the MRI machine and activated the Alighieri Thesis, blacking him out into the abyss...

Pokemon Team: (It's a secret)

Others: He loves to cook, his favorite is to make bakery styled deserts and other sweets. He meditates every morning...and smokes a hookah every morning. He has a variety of choices, so he doesn't stick with just one team; however, there is one thing, his main team...are a team of strong and unbeatable Pokemon that he had built for the last three years (My brother hasn't been beaten...up until yesterday of March the 25th of 2011, where he was completely annihilated because of some kid using his Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Arceus, Mewtwo and Rayquaza...and he said that he wasn't going to use any legendary, cheater...).

Theme Song: Monster Drunken Tiger

Amy: You don't have to follow this format, it's just an example...so R&R and see you guys later!


	2. Two Against the World

This is the second chapter of the collaborative story that my brother and me are writing together, so enjoy!  
>Joshua: You don't have to if you don't wanna, just give us a review, that'll make our day.<br>Amy: Josh! Stop being so negative!

* * *

><p>I regained consciousness slowly, fighting against the sunlight that was shooting straight into my eyes. "W-What's going on..." I murmured, but when he heard footsteps approaching the room my eyes snapped open and my muscles tensed. I immediately memorized everything I could of my surroundings.<p>

Well first off...I was lying on a soft bed, with tubes and wires connected to my arms...what the heck was that about? The tubes and wires led to a beeping machine that I recognized as a ECG, or electrocardiography: a hospital tool used to monitor's one's heartbeat, something that my brother was mentioning about his next chapter for his doctor story.

Looking around, I saw that there were only possible portals for exit; a door and a window. Added to that, other than the bed, the machines, a table and some chairs, there was absolutely nothing in this room.

I tried to move my finger, one thing my brother taught me was to try and move each fingers to touch the thumb, something about sensory motor and making sure that the nerves are ok...

...not exactly sure if I should trust him on this one right now, I mean it sounds stupid, but nonetheless I did what my brother instructed me in the past, it worked. Now should I wiggle my toes, and run a marathon like in Avatar to see if I'm dreaming or not?

Suddenly the footsteps began to grow louder and I looked at the door, curious to know who helped me out here.

When the door opened though...I won't lie, my mouth dropped a few inches from shock.

Holding a clipboard was a red-head who was dressed in a light pink nurse's uniform. But this was no ordinary nurse...no this one was someone all too familiar. With her slightly big eyes, and a gentle smile...

"N-N-N..." She blinked as I tried to say her name. She looked worried as she looked at the machine. "Well, your heart is regulating just fine so I think we can take off the ECG off of you."

"N-N-N...' She looked at me, "Why are you stammering?" She asked before she looked up at the ceiling? "Is it because of the AC? I did tell the mechanic to fix the machine but they just wouldn't listen to me..."

"Nurse Joy?" I asked weakly, there's no way she could be-

"Yes?" She turned to me with that smile of hers as she gave me a double eye smile with that as well. I looked at her with shock, and I did the only thing that was sensible at this time...

I fainted.

"Oh my..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in...somewhere...<em>

(**Joshua's POV**)

I slightly groaned as I opened my eyes and blinked. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered as I kicked upped from the...fields? I blinked as I double took my situation. I looked around, and sure enough, I'm staring into the meadows, trees, and fields_, _and what it appears to be...some rocks I guess? Meh I'm not that descriptive. I hopped off of the ground and blinked. Wait if this is in my subconscious.._._then why the hell is my ass wet?

No I didn't crap my pants...I'm hoping. I turned around and looked at the ground, I kneel down and pat on it. It's wet... moss?

Is this my mind or something?

If so...it kinda sucks. I took a whiff, expecting some sort of tobacco smell...nope I didn't smell nothing. It only smelled like wetness that you'd expect after a rain. I looked around, it was getting kind of cold. Where exactly am I? I unconsciously rubbed my fingers, as I looked around and blinked, I see something...a shadow?

I hid behind one of the rocks, and peered from behind. I could make a silhouette of the figure... I looked at the figure more closely then ever; trying to see what it was...

A teen declared looking to be the same age as him, as he entered the clearing as I looked at him with a blink. What the hell was this guy doing all the way out here? Well...actually it's the same clause for me as well, what the hell was I doing out here?

Not two seconds later he pulled out what I believed to be a...Poke Ball...

"What the fuck..." I muttered in shock, as I realized...I was right in front of him, hiding behind a boulder. Yeah, speaking out loud was not the smartest idea in my plan. "Whose there!" The guy cried out.

...yep, definitively not the right thing to do. I took a deep breath...what are my options? Face him head on? Or try to reason him that I'm lost in this place. "If you don't come out I'll bring out my Pokemon!"

That caught me off guard, I blinked for a second. "Pokemon?" I repeated as I looked quite shocked at what he was implying...Pokemon existed...in this world! "That's it!" he said as I heard him click something, as a strange noise echoes...if I remembered, while watching the anime, that was the noise of someone enlarging their Pokeball.

"I choose you-" But before he could finish, I grabbed a rock and without a seconds notice, I blew my cover. I leaped out where I was hiding and threw the rock right at his face. He grunted before he fell back and landed on the ground with a large thump. I gasped for a breath as I looked at the teen with with wide eyes, but not because he was unconscious, or the fact that his head was bleeding, like, hell. No, I didn't give a damn if he was dead or not, but what I was really shocked about was the fact that he was holding a Pokeball in his hand...

I cautiously walked over to him and shook him...

...he stirred...

I elbowed him hard on the bloodied skull as he immediately went back to "Lala" land. I'm not going to give him some half-ass excuse, no it's better if he was out cold. I looked at the Pokeball in his hand. I picked it up and sighed. "This is fucked up, Pokeballs?" I muttered when suddenly...it cracked open. The thing that emerged out of the open was something like a gamebird.

Its coloration mainly consists of light and dark gray, patterned in patches and stripes over its body—a pointed patch on its neck, lacy curves and rimming on its wings, and striping and rimming on its tapered tail. It also had yellow beaks and gray "eyebrow" patterning. Sporting a flamboyant, red-pink, ribbon-like wattles extending from a similarly-colored, featherless "mask" on their face, pointed feather on the back of their heads. The undersides of it was mint green, speckling onto its upper belly. To top it off, a train of long tail feathers on the back.

If you guys haven't figured it out yet, the creature right in front of me was a Pokemon...and it was none other than a Unfezant. It looked at me and back at it's trainer.

It didn't take a genius to fit in the puzzle.

The Pokemon dangerously glared at me as it growled. I looked at the Pokeball and back at the Pokemon, and before it could attack I immediately recalled it back into the Pokeball.

"Right, and I thought watching Pamela Anderson's Sex Tape was bad..." I muttered as I threw it carelessly to the side, looking at the unconscious corpse in front, an evil smirk began to form on my face...

"Well, since I really have no moral I won't feel bad when I do this..."

In five minutes I stripped him of his clothes leaving him only with his boxers on, I cleared out his bag and found some pink, gold and yellow spray thingy which I assumed were Potions, and Super Potions. He also had some Pokeballs, which were empty, as I pocketed them in my jeans, and also some weird ass dollar bills. I couldn't find any ones, but hundreds, and the currency number reached to one-thousand. After counting it up, I counted about 10,000 dollars, which is probably equivalent to a 100 dollars in our currency.

I placed everything in his bag, and hauled it up on my shoulders. "Survival of the Fittest, and those who are prepared are better off surviving." I said as I looked at the unconscious dude and went on my marry way.

Of course...I am shocked to see a live Pokemon, but at least I got some cash, clothes to sell, and even some Pokeballs.

What, you guys were expecting a bigger reaction from me?

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amy's POV<strong>)

_Back at the Pokemon Center_

My brother had once told me that the more you know then the more that you can prepare, well when I woke up from my shock, and Nurse Joy came back and asked me if I was alright, I faked that I had lost my memories about...everything except for my name. When Nurse Joy smiled and began to explain everything, and I mean _everything_, I truly honestly thought that he understood what my brother was saying. Now I could say I truly understood what my brother had meant, cause when I had first came here I didn't know anything about his place, not even knowing what dangers were out here and how I would do against those dangers, but now that I was getting a front row lesson of what the heck was making my life hectic when I woke up in this place, I could say that I was more prepared now then I was three hours ago.

"You understand?" Nurse Joy asked as I narrowed my eyes as if to remember and understand all that I was told.

"So... these things-"

"Pokemon."

"Pokemon exists in this world... and they_ live harmoniously _with humans_. _And over the years more Pokemon began to exist. With that, more Pokemon began to grow in size and in different shape... and Trainers are pokemon catchers and try to become a champion or something." I spoke slowly to summarize it, Nurse Joy simply smiled as she nodded her head.

"Yes, not how I would have said it, but yes that covers it." she said as I remained silent for a moment to look at her, Pokemon...they exist...this is like a dream.

"...maybe this might be one crazy dream." I muttered as Nurse Joy blinked. "Huh?"

"I said I think I'm starting to remember." I pretended to repeat. "So you remember somethings?" she leaned forward in interest. I instantly froze, "It's coming slowly, not all of it though."

"Well I didn't expect you to remember everything." Nurse Joy said with a nod. "Can you remember how you got amnesia?" She asked curiously.

"Well... me and my brother were out... looking for _Pokemon_ then there was a flash of white and we woke up with ragged clothes and didn't remember anything else." She explained knowing that there was just a bit of truth to what I said, Nurse Joy rubbed her chin.

"White flash? That sounds like a solar beam to me..." she muttered concluding that some stray pokemon caught them off guard with a Solar beam, she looked at me with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry to say this, but the trainer that found you didn't find anyone else with you." She told me as I looked somewhat scared. Part of it was an act, but most of it was me being really scared.

Last thing I remembered before blacking out was my brother and...mom...

"Oh my..." Nurse Joy muttered as tears freely fell from my eyes. "D-Damn..." I muttered as I tried to wipe the tears away. "I-I'm sorry you have to see this Nurse Joy..." I apologized as she hugged me. "Don't worry, it's not something that anyone can hold in and be strong about..." She said as I sniffed, after a while, she let go and smiled. "If we find anything about your brother we will contact you and your family-"

"I-I don't have a family..." I told her, half of it was true, I don't think a month of mom making up with dad was enough for me and my brother to finally accept her as part of the family again. She looked at me before she gasped, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know you two were orphans..." she muttered as I shook my head.

"N-No it's-"

"Don't worry..." Nurse Joy said as she looked at me with fierce determination in her eyes. "We will find you your brother, I promise you on that." she said as she was about to walk towards the door...before she stopped. "Oh, do you wish to talk with the trainer that found you? He can probably help you." I blinked, he?

"U-Um sure." I thanked her while I wiped away the remaining tears from my eyes. Nurse Joy stepped out of the room as I looked out the window. A world of Pokemon... I would be jumping for joy if it wasn't for the fact that my brother isn't here with me to celebrate it...

For the first time in my life, I feel so vulnerable, I've never and I mean ever felt so naked and scared. Everywhere I went, at least some places, my brother went with me. He was like a guardian angel, protecting me from any demons or bad guys that would try to take me away from my sanctuary; I'll be honest however, it wasn't the first time I felt this.

I was lonely and neglected when brother began to focus on girls and parties. He would bring one from every party he went to. Sometimes I wished he didn't bring them, so he could spend more time with me. I felt warmth and the love that I felt when he protected me when he promised me that he wouldn't bring them anymore...

But what's the point of that now? My brother isn't even here with me to hold my hand and tell me that everything is going to be alright...

I looked at the blue sky, but turned my head to the door when I heard it open. There in front of me was my savior, and from the looks of things, he looks older then my brother, but not too much, maybe about three or four years older? He has short, black hair, and I had to squint my eyes to see his eyes; it was brown, he had brown eyes . His face has a natural tan color and round in shape , not only that, but he has a large built structure; almost like my brother, but much bigger, and I can tell he might be stronger then my brother. He was built like a football player or a swimmer. That body form was hidden behind his black shirt, and blue jeans. It somehow matched, with his black sneakers.

He looked at me and smiled. "Glad your awake." he said as he pulled a seat from the side and sat near me. Usually I would feel uncomfortable when someone was close to me, but for some reason, he has an aura of ease around him that it made me drop my usual guard. "You didn't have to stay here for me..." she said as he shook his head.

"It's my policy to stick with something important until it's fulfilled." he said, "I would be ashamed if I left you hear alone without at least asking if your alright; I mean, you were out for a week." my mouth dropped.

"A-A week?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Yeah, but I'm glad your alot better now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing...I was out for a whole week! What will dad and mom think that I was out for that long...worse, what would brother think!

"Y-Yeah..." I have to act cool, and better find something to talk about other then that...

"You remind me of my brother a bit..." I inwardly cursed myself for saying that, but it was the only thing I could think of right now...but it did the trick though cause he was caught off guard. "Really?"

"Well...before he went off partying, he was kind of relaxed like you." he laughed as he smiled at me. "Well I'm honored to be compared with someone close like your brother." I blinked at the answer.

"How do you know that I'm close to my brother?"

"Aren't all siblings are?" He asked, "They may have some spats here and there, but in the end, they can't help but to love one another." I looked at him and giggled, I couldn't help but to agree with that argument; though I've never really fought with my brother, I've heard stories from my friends that they sometimes fight with their brothers and sisters.

I wonder if they made up...they probably did-

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I began to cough violently, he patted my bag and rubbed it gently. "T-Thanks..."

"You alright?" he asked as I nodded my head. "I have tuberculosis, but it's been getting better." I told him as he looked at me and sighed.

"What are you doing outside then? You should be resting back at your house..." I opened my mouth...but closed it, he's right, I shouldn't be here in the first place. The doctors criticized my brother once for taking me outside once. It was stupid, but my brother took it seriously and is now more cautious of what he does...but after I was getting better I did take a few stroll.

I'm digressing, back to the question.

"M-My brother thought it was good for my health to get some exercise, and he even suggested that I should go to Professor Juniper to get my first Pokemon; even though I won't be able to travel around, he said it's good for my health if I have at least someone to play with. So me and my brother were off to Numeva Town..." I gripped the bed sheets, as I shook. The man looked at me with worry.

"B-But...we were attacked...I didn't know what it was, but it was enough to separate me and my brother." This time I trusted my acting skills to do the rest of the the job, I clenched my hands, as the nails dug into my skin, it did the effect as I began to cry once more. "I-I don't know what to do...I-I'm missing my brother and-" I stopped when I was hugged again...but this time it was the man that hugged me.

"It's alright..." he said as I nodded my head. He released me as I looked at him, as he slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry, but I think Nurse Joy told you, that I only found you, but I'll do what I can to find you brother." I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you..." It was a false hope, there was no way my brother was here. I don't even know how I even got here.

But nonetheless, I accepted his kindness, "Thank you."

"Stop thank me..." he said with a blush. "I'm doing this because it feels wrong of me not to do so." he said as I smiled. "My name is Amy...Amy Chung." he grinned. "Name's Ronald Harris." he said as I looked at him...

"Do you mind if I just called you Ron?"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Joshua's POV<strong>)

I continued my trek through this damn forest, and to my crap ass luck, found no way of exit. It's been about twenty minutes since I left that guy and all I've been seeing is nothing but green and even more green. "Sometimes, nature sucks." I muttered as I saw a river, I walked over and washed my face with the cool water that's streaming down...wait...

"River means something is close to a village...village means shops..." and right now I'm starving like hell. I followed the direction where the river was flowing and continued to follow it until I reached to where it ends... needless to say, I was not a happy camper. In front of me was a fall...and it was going downward...

...meaning I was on top of a cliff with now way down. "Oh come on!" I roared as I threw my arms up in the air, roared in a pissed off manner as I kicked up the dirt that was on my shoes. "This is bull! What the hell did I do to piss god off eh!" I demanded, what kind of god would send me up on a tall cliff with the only exit from it is to go down from this fall?

I sat down and sighed."This is extremely bull.." I muttered as I laid on the ground, depressed that I haven't really gotten anywhere and no progress was made. All I've done was steal and be a cushion for a Sewaddle-

Wait...A Sewaddle?

...yeah...

Apparently I have a caterpillar-like Pokémon on top of my head. With a broad, apparently bitten leaf enfolding its head, its large, spherical head is a pale shade of tan, with a rounded, vaguely curl-like feature higher up on it. It's eyes are dark and circular, with a crescent-shaped, toothed orange snout, and the underside of its face and neck is white. The rest of the Pokémon's body is segmented and green, with three rows of stubby, spherical orange legs.

It looked at me, with a curious expression on it's face. "Waddle?" It said as I looked at it in the eyes... I grabbed it by the neck, but not too hard to make it scared, and pulled it to my level as I sat up straight and...had a little staring contest with it. "The hell were you doing on my head?" I asked as the Pokemon didn't respond to me, it stared and stared...before I let it down...

It wobbled a bit, before it crawled up on my legs, up towards my abs, then onto my shoulder...but it wasn't done yet, the Pokemon then got on top of my head before it...

...fell asleep. "You lazy sonuva-" I stopped however as I felt something amiss...and within seconds I took cover, while getting that sleepy little bastard off of my head and into my arms, hey it may have came out of nowhere but it's a living thing, I can't let it get hurt. I looked at what was the cause of my little sixth sense ringing, and saw little light purple needles sticking out of a tree.

It didn't take a genius to know what it was, "Poison Sting!" but it wasn't just one shot, there were multiple of needles sticking out, I looked around and saw something that made my skin crawl.

In front of me were insectoid, larvae-like Pokémons, with a pronounced hump on the upper part of its body. The upper part of its body is mainly magenta, with black circles and markings on its 'shoulders', neck, and antennae. Its eyes have pronounced eyelids and yellow scleras. The lower part of this Pokémon's body is segmented, and colored a slightly bluish green. They have four pairs of stubby black legs, and their two magenta tails have black banding.

They look nasty, and I count about twenty of them...

"Freaking Venipede..." I muttered as the Pokemon launched out another Poison Sting, I immediately took cover. "Damn!" I roared as more began to shoot their poisons at me. The Sewaddle was now awake, and it was trembling in my arms, I looked at it and sighed. "Hey stop with the shaking, your going to be alright." I assured it...however that was a false hope, cause I don't know if _I'm_ going to be ok.

I looked around for a possible exit...and the only way I can go is...

"Down or Die..." I muttered as the Venipede began to get closer and closer. "Well, I'm too young to die, and I did experience the pain of a broken bone...so..." without a second thought I quickly tucked the pokemon inside my bag and ran, crunching my body into a ball to protect the little pokemon as barrage of Poison Sting began to fly. I gasped in pain as some of them struck into my back. What's the pain like? Ever had a little needle shot before? Now mixed that equation into something like placing alcohol onto you wounds...yeah it's freaking painful, and I just had a full dosage of what the hell it feels like...

But nonetheless I did not lose my focus, as I got to the ledge of the cliff and jumped . I lost my breath, and didn't have time to recover another, because it wasn't even ten seconds before I crashed into the water. The current was stronger then I thought it would be, because it was pulling and pushing me from left to right, it was almost as if I just entered a terrible rodeo coaster. Mixed with the stomach churning poison in my bag it was no wonder that I almost passed out in there...but nonetheless I stick to it to the end.

...well that is if there is an end...

* * *

><p>(<strong>? POV<strong>)

"Man, I have never been so tired in my life!" A girl yelled in the woods as a small baby bird, that is covered in orange and yellow downy feathers, began to peck her on her skull. Its wings are underdeveloped and are almost useless aside from keeping the Pokémon at least warm. Its legs and feet however are appeared to be well developed for running and scratching. It also has a crest on its head which vaguely resembles a flame.

The girl groaned, "Windblaze! Knock it off!" She ordered as the Torchic looked at her before it hopped off and chirped. "I'm sorry for yelling at you too..." she apologized as the Pokemon gave her a double eye-smile. The girl was about an average height, five feet...and probably five inches extra. Shoulder length chestnut brown hair, but it didn't cover her olive green eyes, which glimmered under the shadows of the forest, they were covered though, behind her glasses.

Tall, long, lean, and pale skin; it's almost as if she didn't go outside for a while. She had on a blue beret like hat, that snugged perfectly on her head, with silver poke ball pin on the side. White scarf, that covered her pale neck, black jacket over the blue t-shirt with a silver poke ball pattern on it, which covered her lean body and black pants, that hugged her long legs. A silver waist bag hung from the side as it bounced up and down with each step she took with her Pokemon.

"But man, a week in this world and I got my first and most favorite Pokemon!" She announced as she hugged the small chick in her arms. "Ok sure, Altaria is my most favorite but your still in my top list category!" She said as the Pokemon snuggled with her...that is until it hopped out of her arm, it looked around from left to right before it dash away. "W-Wait where are you going!"

Now there's one thing that we must all remember about Pokemon...they are not human, meaning they have something that we don't have, a sixth sense. If there's something amiss, then they will check it out. The little fire Pokemon continued to run to the direction where it was getting this strange vibe, with her trainer following the small Pokemon. "W-Wait I said! Wait!" She demanded.

It was about a five minute run before the two stopped in front of a river. "I-If you wanted to play in the water you could have just told me..." the girl said as she tried to regain her breath. "Man, I have never been so tired in my life..." she muttered as she looked at her Torchic...well where the Pokemon would have been. The little fire chick vanished once more. "Oh come on Windblaze! Where did you go!" She yelled as she heard her Pokemon chirp from the left.

"Gosh Windblaze, if you run off again, I will make you come back to you pokeeeeeeeeeeAH!" She screamed in bloody terror as she saw something that she wished she never saw in her life.

"A CORPSE!" She yelled as she saw a guy, bloodied from the back and cut up badly on the face, his clothes torn and soaked, and blood seeping out of him... "O-Oh man, why did you have to go and find a dead guy Windblaze!"

"...ead yet..." the body moved, she screamed. "OH MY GOD IT'S A ZOMBIE!"

"...not dead yet..." now this girl wasn't retarded by any means, sure she may be a bit...hyper, but she's not retarded, and when a corpse is saying that it's not dead...then...

"Oh god..." she whispered as she quickly ran to the body. Turning it over she saw him breath heavily. "H-Hey you ok?" He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Yeah I feel amazing, I feel like I can run a marathon." he croaked as she looked at him...

"You were being sarcastic weren't you?"

"You think?" The teen retorted back as she unceremoniously dropped his head onto the ground. "That hurts you bitch!"

"That's what you get for using that tone on me!" She announced as the teen groaned. "Whatever...just...do me a favor... check the bag..." She blinked. "Huh?"

"P-Pokemon...inside the bag..." A Pokemon! The girl wasted no time to rush to the bag and open it up, inside was Sewaddle...sleeping. "It's fine." She assured him as he looked at her, she gasped. "Y-Your poisoned?"

"Did the dark rings around my eyes give you that implication?" he snarled before he coughed out blood. "B-But...thanks..." She blinked.

"Thanks...for checking up on that..." But before he could finish the teen stopped. She hesitantly walked over... "H-Hey you're not dead...right?" she asked as she slowly came closer and closer. She was now in front of the body as she gulped.

"T-This is a joke right? Your going to wake up and scare me right?" she demanded as she kicked him...

...there was no response.

* * *

><p>Amy: Two new OC, and the entrance to the Pokemon World!<br>Joshua: ...  
>Amy: Josh, the story's over, you can move now.<br>Joshua: ...  
>Amy: Brother that's not funny<br>Joshua: ...  
>Amy: Anyways, just review this chapter and if you guys want we're still accepting OC, but hurry, the spots are filling in and if you guys don't act fast, they'll be soon filled.<br>Joshua: ...  
>Amy: Brother, I'm being raped!<br>Joshua: WHOSE THE MOTHERFUCKER THAT'S GOING TO TOUCH MY AMY!  
>Amy: That did the trick ^U^.<p> 


	3. Is the Plot Ticking Yet?

Amy: Here's chapter three! Wow we're on a good pace here!  
>Joshua: It's only because I'm on spring break, I dunno if we can do this all the time.<br>Amy: Of course we can! We just need to have a good time management  
>Joshua: Which I extremely suck at.<br>Amy: Brother...stop being so negative.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amy POV<strong>)

I quickly walked out of the Pokemon Center with a smile as I stretched out my arms comfortably, "Finally, I'm out of that hospital bed! No more boredom for me!" I announced with extreme happiness as Ron laughed at the side. "Careful now, we don't want you to pull a muscle on the first day out of the hospital bed." He said as I looked at him with a pout, "Ron that's not funny!" I tried to be serious with him, but apparently it didn't work; because he simply laughed harder at my answer.

"So where are we right now?" I asked him, "Accumula Town, a route away from Nuvema Town."

"And that's where Professor Juniper lives...right?" I imputed as he merely nodded his head. "Yep. You said you and your brother were going there for your first Pokemon right?" I nodded my head, somewhat feeling bad for lying to him, but this is Pokemon were talking about here!

"Well guess we're lucky that you're close over there huh?" He asked as I nodded my head, frantically. We walked down south, into Route 1, when something came up in my head.

"Hey Ron?" The mature looking man turned to me with a smile. "What up?" he responded.

"What's your starter Pokemon?" I asked as he stopped, his eyes widening, skin paling and his mouth dropping to a degree...

"Oh crud, I forgot to take her out!" He muttered as he quickly got out a red and white Pokeball, though I should be really excited, but what his response and reaction really caught my interest. He said "she" so I'm guessing it's a girl. But why did he feel so...scared?

He opened up the Poke Ball, and the moment he did, a grass like whip emerged and struck him across the face. "O-Ow..." he murmured as the creature began to take shape.

My eyes widened as a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and give the pokemon the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

If you guys haven't figured it out yet...it's a Snivy.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry!" he apologized as the Pokemon merely "humphed" before turning away from him. "Look, I forgot, so could you forgive me?" The Pokemon looked at him...before it giggled. "Y-You weren't really mad at me weren't you?" The Pokemon merely shook it's head. Ron sighed as he looked at me and grinned. "Well..I think a little introduction is needed. Amy, this is my starter Pokemon, Snivy." He introduced as Snivy looked at me...before it gave me a smirk before walking off.

"Sorry about her, she's just still grumpy from being stuck in the Poke Ball." He said as I blinked, "If that's the case then why bother putting in here there?" I asked as he sighed. "Well I needed to heal her at the Pokemon Center so..." I blinked, I guess you can't pull off an Ash Ketchem in this place then...

"I-In any case, we should get going, we don't want Professor Juniper to be waiting for us." He told me as I nodded with him. "Right!" With that the two of us rushed to where Nuvema was.

It wasn't a long walk, and I get to see some cool things like a Patrat battling another Patrat, and a Lillipup battling with a Tepig...wait...a Tepig.

That caught our attention as we looked at the Tepig, and it wasn't just one Tepig, there were like five or ten of them outside. "Aren't Tepig suppose to be rare?" I asked as Ron shrugged his shoulders. "There are some trainers that don't want pokemon so they would release them to the wild..."

I felt my heart drop, why release a strong Pokemon? Nonetheless the two of us continued to move, regardless of what's going on outside, doesn't mean I should be distracted.

And just like the game, the area was relatively close and not too far. We crossed through the boarder that separated Route 1 and Nuvema and entered the area. With green and all. I felt an instant noglastic feeling of the first time looking at this place, although it was just a game, it still didn't exclude the fact that it was a pretty place.

Though there were some differences with the game and this place, first off, there were more homes and even a bazaar, with many vendors and foods around. Children were playing baseball and mothers were chatting idly of the dinner that they cooked last night or about how their kids were being prepared for their first adventure or something related to that topic.

"Wow...I guess Nuvema is a lot more busier then the game..." I muttered as Ron walked over to one of the vendor and brought out his money, picking up some fruits that looked like a...Durian. He payed him and turned to Snivy, the Pokemon eagerly took the fruit, chopped it up with variety of leaves and within seconds, the hairs on it were removed and the pokemon began to eat the fruit.

I looked at it curiously, and when Snivy offered a small piece, I couldn't help but to accept it and place it in my mouth. Apparently it was a bad idea, especially when Ron saw what I was doing. "No Amy, don't eat that!"

It was too late...and I was now lying on the ground in tears. "Someone get her some milk!" I didn't know how Ron knew what to give me, but after finishing a bottle of milk I gasped for breath and cried out. "BITTER!"

"That's what you get for eating a Durin Berry." Ron said with a chuckle. "That...is one of the most bitterest fruit I have ever eaten in my whole life..." I muttered as he laughed. "Sorry I should have warned you sooner..."

"Well...I guess it wouldn't have mattered if you told me sooner of not. I would have eaten it anyways..." I confessed with a weak grin, he helped me up off the ground as I wiped my tears away from my face. "That was really embarrassing..." I murmured weakly as he laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He told me as he outstretched his hand. "Come on, let's go get your Pokemo-"

I didn't let him finish, I took his hand and literally dragged him across the ground all the way to what I assume the building to be the laboratory, which, fortunately, was only a few minutes away.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Joshua's POV<strong>)_  
><em>

I didn't know how long I've been here in the darkness, and for the first time in my life...I felt really scared. Nobody to talk to, nobody to hold on to, nobody to protect… I felt as if I had fallen into a fate worse than hell...

...maybe this is hell, and I didn't realize it, this might be the place that I go to for all the crap that I've done...

...wait, if this is hell, and the only sinful did I've done was to have sex with the girls that I picked up from parties...then how come I'm not in this swirling vortex, having orgies with everyone else who committed lust?

Now that I think about it...being here alone is much worse then going through all that... I sighed as I looked at the endless abyss, I was completely alone...

...It wasn't until I heard faint voices, growing ever louder, that I knew I wasn't alone in this place...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!" a voice, definitively a male, if I had to guess, shouted vehemently. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!" suddenly, I could hear faint snoring. "WAKE THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!" the sound of metal meeting bone echoed out.

"Ah! I'm awake, I'm awake!" a new voice, another male, shouted. "Dammit, Virgil, that hurt!" Virgil? What kind of a name is that?

"YOU DESERVE IT, YOU IDIOT! LOOK!" the male screamed. "ONE OF YOUR GUYS IS DEAD!" I blinked, so...I died?

...well it did make some sense, cause I was shot down with poison, jumped off of a waterfall, and was being torn to shreds by the torrent...yeah, I would be definitively surprised if I didn't die from that.

"What!" the male voice exclaimed. "Holy hell, you're right!"

"What's going on?" a third voice, this time a female, asked with a much softer, and kinder tone then the other two. "Your dumbass of a husband let one of his experiments die! He's supposed to make sure that he doesn't have this happen to him, AND WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU FIXED IT ALREADY!" the first screeched. The sound of a furious clacking noise rang out.

"I dunno gimme a…"the man trailed off. "Oh no... he hit a glitch…"

"Oh God…" the female breathed. "You're kidding me, what happened!"

"It's the Venepide Horde Glitch." The man simply told her as Virgil gasped, "Sweet baby mama…" the man breathed. "Is the avatar intact at least! Can he go back to his own world at least!"

"I'm checking" more of the loud clacking. Then only silence "Oh, lord…"

"What…? Is it… gone?" the female asked. I was at lost, but I definitively knew...this was totally about me; and apparently, no one in this damn world is suppose to die...

...now I'm kind of worried about the last statement though...will I be able to go back to the Pokemon world and rescue my sister-

"It's intact! We still have this man's standard avatar!" the man whooped. "YES! We're still alive and kicking!"

"Don't get cocky, Dante! We may have pulled our fat out of the fire, but that still doesn't change that fact that we're getting third-degree burns! Find out what the hell happened and fix it, god dammit! I don't want anything to ever get even close to this bad ever again!" Dante? As in the guy in DMC? I blinked as I heard more of the clacking sounds.

"Let's see… it's reading the past… it's in wave…"

Silence.

"Oh, you're KIDDING me! How the hell does THAT freaking happen!"

"What? What caused the glitch?" asked the second female.

"It's cause he took NPC's items."

Silence.

"Come again?" the female asked.

"According to these readouts, to prepare himself in a journey, he took some NPC's money, clothes, and gear. Which probably caused major glitches in the Alighieri Thesis; which says a lot about how much we screwed up!"

"You're KIDDING ME! How in the nine hells DOES that happen!" Virgil echoed. "God... damn it…" he swore. "I thought we had more time than this before the instability set in. can you fix the glitch so that this never happens again? And make sure you cover all of the avatars, because if it's happening in one guy, it's happening in all of them!"

"Already on it I'd fix it even if it DIDN'T cause a glitch, starting from now on we'll be giving everyone at least supplies to survive for about two weeks at least, because frankly, it freaks the hell out of me that something like this could happen."

"Freaks me out too..." The woman whispered, "Set him back up at his last save. And for the love of god, PLEASE don't fall asleep again! If there's some even bigger glitch waiting in the wings, we may not have the luxury of a few hours to nap!"

"But… but honey, I've been on Admin duty for the past 75 hours! I'm about to drop dead from exhaustion!" the male yawned. "Just a quick nap… five hours, that's all…"

"NO!" Virgil screamed as the ringing metal sound was heard again. "YOU are the only one, who knows how to run that damn contraption of yours, and YOU are the one who created this damn Thesis, and YOU are the one who insisted on this video-game crap, so YOU get to do Admin duty!" My eyes widened, this man...he's the one who made the freaking Alighieri Thesis! This...This bastard was the one that sent my sister into this place?

"Ummm… Virgil sir? Maybe we could take over for him. He does look tired… it doesn't look too difficult to run…" the female voice mumbled.

"Beatrice, he's your husband and I'm his boss. He's supposed to do all the work for you and me." So far I heard Beatrice, Dante, and Virgil...for some reason I feel as if I should know those three...

I head tilted to the side, trying to remember where I have heard their names from...nope nothing clicked in. _'Maybe their related to someone else…?'_

"Your not my boss…" the male mumbled.

**WHACK!**

"OWWWWW! DAMMIT VIRGIL! ENOUGH WITH THE IRON!"

"THEN STOP INSULTING ME AND GET BACK TO REVIVING THIS BOY!" Virgil screamed. "Um… Virgil sir, don't you think you're being a little harsh? You could be nicer to him…" Beatrice mumbled.

"I'M being harsh! The damn idiot here gets us up to our eyeballs in this crap, this avatar's loop is starting to become unstable! I'M DAMN WELL ENTITLED TO BEING HARSH!" Virgil shrieked. "I am NOT going to be the one to take the heat if this gets out of hand!"

"Y-you'd really ditch me to _him_? You wouldn't…" the man stuttered, the fear evident in his voice. _'Note to self. Don't get in the way of this guy, whoever the hell he is.'_

"I would."

"That's harsh, boss…" there was the sound of more clacking, before Virgil spoke again. "Just shut up. Fix up this guy...Joshua, and then go get a beer or whatever it is you drink nowadays. I can never keep up with your booze. We'll take admin duty." Virgil planned out as Dante chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? I swore off drinking until all this is done. The reason we're in this damn mess was because I can't stay sober."

"Wait, you mean you're sober NOW? Will wonders never cease?" Virgil snaked.

"Oh, shut up. I've pretty much got this wrapped up. I've got this hanging in limbo right now, so we don't have distance issues to worry about when we send him back."

"Limbo isn't that right next door?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Do… do you think he can hear us?" Beatrice asked.

There was dead silence.

"Oh...crap. He CAN hear us, can't he?" I cursed, damn they found out!

"Yep… he can hear us." Said the man. "Damn should've thought of that. Should we edit his memory?" I glared at whatever the hell is there with intensity.

"BASTARDS, IF YOU EVEN DARE TO SCREW WITH MY HEAD, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL COME UP THERE AND MAKE ALL YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL!" I shouted. There was no way in hell I was going to allow these assholes to screw with my head.

I stood while I waited for their respose.

There was silence...

"...yeah, edit out his memory of us. It's not time for us to meet yet." I began to get angry. "HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTING TO ME!" I roared as the one named Dante was typing away furiously. "Sure thing… almost done."

"You're finally useful for once. It's a miracle!"

"WAIT!" was all I was able to managed before that flash of light, and within second, I faded away.

* * *

><p>(<strong>? POV<strong>)

The girl sighed with remorse as she finally placed the last dirt onto the mold, as she and Windblaze began to cry. "It's only been a week and I couldn't save a person!" She cried as she fell onto the ground.

"How did this happen! Where was I when you needed me the most!" She cried as she got out a bottle of water and poured it onto the grave. "Here...have some, take some with you to heaven...or wherever your going to go." She cried as Torchic hopped onto her shoulders and rubbed it's cheeks with it's own.

"I know Windblaze...even though we didn't knew him too much, he was like a guardian angel..." she hiccuped loudly from all the crying, as she petted the Sewaddle on the head...who was still asleep.

"He risked his neck for this little fella, now that's a true man..." she cried as she picked up her canteen, "And this place...this is where it got him..." she cried as she drank a little from her canteen.

Suddenly something made her and Windblaze...stop crying. Not only that, it instantly woke Sewaddle up.

...The mold was moving...

"...I must be dreaming..." She murmured as she stared at the mold with shock.

...a hand burst out of the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" The girl cried as she and Torchic screamed in terror. "HE'S A FREAKING ZOMBIE! AND HE'S COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD TO EAT MY BRAIN!" She cried hysterically as another hand came out, "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE KICKED HIM WHEN HE WAS DEAD, NOW HE'S GOING TO EAT ME FOR VENGEANCE! OH GOD WHY!"

A head emerged with a gasped, as the teen, who the girl believed to be dead, stared right at her. "You..." she got on her knees. "LOOK I'LL DO ANYTHING, I'LL LET YOU EAT ALL MY FOOD, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE POKEMON YOU WANT, I'LL EVEN PRAISE YOU AS GOD, JUST DON'T EAT ME OR RAPE ME!"

He merely stared at her, and with a raspy voice, he weakly requested... "Water..." She stopped crying...and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Water!" he demanded, this time with a louder tone, she quickly handed him a canteen as he began to chug it all down. In a second he gasped for a breath as he threw the canteen back at her. "U-Um...you ok?" she asked as the teen got out of the ground.

"Yeah I feel amazing, I was buried three feet under and was suffocating, I feel great." The man sarcastically said as he stared at her with his red eyes. She merely shook uncontrollably. "Um...your not a zombie are you?"

"Are you a retard?" He asked as she looked at him. "Um...no?"

"There's your answer." he said as he walked over to the Sewaddle and pat it on the head. "You alright there buddy?" he asked as the Pokemon merely gave it an eye smile. He turned to her with a deadpan expression, "So...my name is Josh, who the hell are you?"

"U-Um, I'm Lauren Silverfeather." He looked at her with that same expression.

"Silverfeather?" She blinked, "You last name is Sliverfeather?"

"Um...yes?" Joshua looked at her...before he nodded his head in consent.

"It's a kick ass name."

"I know right!" She asked, excitedly, no one had really complemented her on her last name. Most of them simply laughed it off and-

"Don't push it."

"Sorry..." she quickly apologized.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ron POV<strong>)

Kinda feels weird when your going back to the Pokemon Lab. Especially when you just got your first pokemon a week ago, it's almost as if you forgot something back at the Pokemon Lab and your forced to suck up your pride and be like, "Hey I lost my wallet here, can you please help me find it?"

But this is for Amy, so I guess it's not all that bad.

Anyways, after prying off her from me we both entered in the lab, yep, I remembered it like it was: large, bunch of rooms, and a stack load of papers on tables. I blinked as the papers shuffled off as a woman in her late twenties emerged, her lab coat was on her like a little blanket as she yawned. She looked up and looked at me and sighed. "Ron? What are you doing back here? If your here to change your starter Pokemon-"

"No way!" I denied, why would she even ask me that? I shook my head and point at Amy, "This girl here is suppose to get her first starter Pokemon-"

I stopped when she sent a furious glare at my direction. "U-Um...Professor?"

Usually the professor would be overjoyed to be handing out starter Pokemon...wonder what's going on?

"Not another one!" She yelled as I looked at her with disbelief, was she actually not looking forward for a new trainer? Usually, like I said, she'd be ecstatic, mostly because her labor work would usually go to us. The usual. Gather up Pokemon data and transfer it to her, so what's with the sudden mood change?

"So...your here for your first Pokemon?" she asked with a sneer, what's up with her attitude? Apparently Amy didn't catch it, cause she merely smiled and nodded her head. "Yes ma'am-" Amy stopped, however, when the professor glared back at me. "You just had to bring another one..."

"Um...Professor Juniper?" I kinda yelped in shock as she did something impossible...make her glare so scary that the previous glare was like a little kid trying to be the big bully. "Er...you ok?" I asked as she laughed. "Oh I'm just perfect!" She yelled as slowly pushed Amy to the door. "I'm just perfectly fine, here, let's take her to the back and give her a Pokemon so she can just shove it up my ass before she releases it!" She said as Amy stared at her, somewhat horrified. I wouldn't blame her...she's kinda scaring me right now...

"And maybe while I'm at it, I'll just give her some Poke Balls, so she can just sell those with my Pokedex!" She roared as she slowly crept up on the two of us...

"PROFESSOR!" A female voice rang out as the three of us turned to two scientists that were in front of us. One of them had a ridiculously long dark purple hair that had a simple flower hair clip on the front, and glasses, which covered her blue eyes. Behind her pink shirt was the usual lab coat that professors would wear.

Next to her was another girl who was tanned. She also had dark purple hair, but it was mixed slightly with lightish pink that are normally found in cotton candies. Unlike the first one, she had shoulder length, wavy hair, and had green eyes instead of blue. Behind her orange top, and gray skinny jeans was a lab coat.

"Professor?" The one with the electrifying purple pink hair called out with somewhat of an annoyance. " I think you need some sleep, you look like you really need one-"

"I don't need sleep!" She yelled as I pushed Amy behind me, "All I want is to see if that brat is worthy to-"

"Munna." The one, next to the rebel looking girl, voiced out as I watched...a pink...little elephant thingy appeared next to the professor. The Pokemon got in front of the professors face and stared into her eyes. In a few seconds the Pokemon fell to the ground with a thump. I looked at the Pokemon before I whipped out my Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

**Munna - The Dream Eater Pokemon.  
><strong>

**Munna always float in the air, and it eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what the dreams had been about. When it eats a pleasant dreams, it expels pink-colored mist. **

I was looking at the Professor who was now being carried away by other scientists onto a couch. "Sorry about her..." The one in the glasses apologized to me as I shook my head, "It's not a problem...just exactly what happen to her?" The girl with the electrifying hair sighed.

"Well I don't really wanna explain, but since you insisted..." I blinked, I never insisted on anything...

"See, it all happen a month ago when I was starting as an assistant aid for Professor Juniper, in the past few weeks. we kept getting trainers from left to right and-" She stopped when she noticed...that no one was really listening to her. Instead we, as in me, Amy and this other Professor were sitting in chairs, as we listened to her explinations.

"Hey! Don't ignore me damn it!" She demanded with annoyance, as we looked at her...and then presume to ignore her once more.

"So what happened exactly?" Ignoring the rant from the girl the woman sighed.

"Well let's start off with introductions, my name is Fennel, and the girl whose having a hissy fit is Lela."

"I am not having a hissy fit, I'm just saying that it's rude of you guys to ignore someone whose willing to spare the time to explain-"

"So anyways," Fennel cut her off, which made her even more annoyed, as she turned to us with a somber expression. "It's going to be a long story, even with or without Lela." The girl with the mixed hair twitched as she glared at Fennel.

"But we'll try to make it short so your friend can take the test faster-"

"Wait...test?" I asked them as the two looked at each other. "What's going on, why is Juniper acting crazy, what test are you guys talking about?" The electrifying looking gal stared at them and sighed. "Look, did you guys saw those number of Tepig out at Route one?" She asked as we both blinked.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" He asked as Fennel shook her head. "You see...lately for these past few weeks, trainers were only taking Snivy and Oshawott as their starter." that made us stare at her, not getting where she was going at.

"So...you guys had massive number of Tepig?" she asked as she shook her head. "No there were some that took Tepig...but for those that took them..." she clenched her fist. "They took them, and sold them..." Amy gasped.

"What?" I asked in shock as she shook. "These trainers, no, these _monsters_, they would sell them and try to buy off other people's Snivy or Oshawott." She said. "Not only that," Lela said, "But sometimes they would by a second Tepig and try to breed them in order to make a profit."

"Juniper was beyond pissed when she found out." Lela told us as she sat down with us. "That's why she was moody for the past few days."

"So her and the other professors in the other regions decided to make a test for starter trainers." Fennel said as she walked over to the table and brought out a packet. "The first part is a written exam, it tests the trainer's level of intelligence with Pokemon..."

"The second and third part of the tests are simulations of a real solution if someone is struck down with an ailment . They must be ready and be prepared on what items and what medical item they have to use in order to cure or, at least, delay the effects."

"Finally. We have a battle simulation." Fennel finished. "In order to be a certified trainer you have to pass all three tests, and to at least hold onto one Pokemon you need to pass two of them." My eyes widened. "That's crazy!" He said as she shook her head. "It's been decided by the board of the League and not only that, but even the World League approves of this plan."

"And you wanna know what sucks even more?" Lela said as she crossed her arms. "Rowan was the one who made the written test, meaning it's twice as hard as the exit exam for the Pokemon School. And from the results we've been getting? Only 7 out of the 50 trainers passed the test."

Amy looked off...well what did you expect? Your only suppose to pick up your Pokemon, Pokedex, and Poke Balls and go; and now these guys are demanding that she pass two of these tests in order to even keep a Pokemon...

"This sucks major balls." I concluded as Amy sighed...anyone would be down if they were faced with something like that. I turned to Amy, to comfort her...but never did I expect something like this.

"So when should I start this test?" She asked, as if what Fennel told her was for nothing. Being rational, we did the most natural thing that anyone would do... our mouths dropped and we yelled in shock.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Amy: Alright here's Chapter 3<br>Joshua: Sorry if it sucks, we're trying to make the plot move a bit...  
>Amy: So Read and Review.<p> 


	4. What Should I Call This?

Amy: Chapter four...dang we go fast...  
>Joshua: Yeah...<br>Amy: Enjoy  
>Joshua: And that's all...<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>Lauren POV<strong>)

"So...you feeling any better?" I asked the recently resurrected teen, who goes by the name Joshua, as he hung the last of his soaked clothes near to the fire. Now he was sporting a dark black jeans, with comfortable sneakers, and a green denim jacket, which was opened up to reveal a white shirt. He sat down and shook his head furiously to get the water off of his head, I yelped as some of the water hit me. Luckily it was only my arm though...

"I was buried underground, have to use the river as a source of laundry, and now I'm half freezing my ass out here. How the hell do you think I feel?" Joshua demanded as I grew more angrier within seconds. "Look it was an accident, how the heck was I suppose to know that you were alive?" He merely cracked his neck and sighed. "True." he simply told me.

"But it was a dumb question to ask in the first place." I lower my head...suddenly a growl was emitted from my stomach and I groaned, "I'm so hungry..." I muttered weakly as Joshua stared at me, "So? Go gather some food then." I stared at him, horrified. Me? Go into the wilderness out there? Walk in the dark and dirty my hand from picking those berries?

"U-Um...I'm not too hungry..." I lied as he stared at me. "What are you scared of the dark or something?" Well the sun was setting...

"N-No! I can wait for a few more hours before-" Another rumble...

"Didn't you say you were hungry?" I blushed. "W-Well not anymore..." I felt his glaze on me...I almost sighed in relief when it went away. "We'll I'm hungry, so I'm going to go and get some food-"

"Um...could you get something for me to?" I asked as he turned to me, with disbelief. "Hell no, if your want food, then get your own." My eyes widen in fear. "P-Please could you get it!" He stared at me.

"And why should I?" He asked as I felt my skin getting hotter from embarrassment.

"I'll pay you back!" I begged.

"Are you lazy or something? What part of 'get your own food' do you not understand?" I finally snapped. "Look right now I'm sick, ok? I can't really move around too much ok!" I cried, "Your actually expect a sick girl to go and work?" He looked at me.

"No I don't." I couldn't help but to smile in triumphant, finally I got him-

"But your not sick." I blinked. "Huh?"

"Your not sick, after all, you did hop around when I came out of the ground." I cursed at myself at that...

"W-Well what did you expect? Y-You came out of the g-ground without w-warning..."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Look!" I cried, "It was an accident, I really thought you died!" I told him as he scratched his head. "Well...technically I did..." I heard him whisper before he turn his attention back at me. "Does that really excuse you from working? You lazy ass brat."

"You so mean!" I cried as he bowed to me, mockingly. "Thank you I take that as a complement."

"Why are you such a demon you Blue-Eyes Brown Demon!" He blinked, "Blue-Eyes...Brown...Demon?" He slowly repeated as I nodded my head. "You have blue eyes, and have brownish skin, also your ridiculously mean to me."

"So you would call me a demon?"

"Demons don't care about others." I retorted as he laughed. "So you would call me a demon cause of my apathy?"

"Do you care about my condition?"

"True." He muttered as he looked at his body and sighed. "Ok, first off, it's not brown, it's tan. I'm tanned. Secondly, I'm being apathetic because I know your not sick." He said as I quickly began to cough. "Y-Yes I *cough* I am!" He stared at me and threw his arms in the air.

"Fine! I'll get your food for you, damn spoiled lazy-ass bit-" I didn't let him finish cause I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you! Oh thank you, Blue-Eyes Tanned Angel!" He stared at me...and pushed me away before he called out the Sewaddle. "Come on buddy, we're going to get some food for little princess over there." The Sewaddle that was sleeping suddenly woke up from his bag and crawled over to Joshua and hopped onto his shoulders. The little bug shot out a string shot at the bag and brought it to Josh. He grabbed hold before he slung it over his free shoulder.

"Good idea, just in case if we don't have enough arms to carry it." Joshua muttered as I smiled. "Get me something really delicious!" I called out to him as he began to grumble while he and Sewaddle entered the dark forest.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amy POV<strong>)

I sharpened up my pencil as Fennel walked up to the table with a packet in hand. "Are you sure you wanna take the test without reviewing?" She asked me as I nodded my head. "It's alright, I think I'm not welcome here that much anyways." I told the bespectacled professor as she sighed. "And once more, I profusely apologize for that."

"Don't worry about it!" I assured her with a smile. "I would be mad if something like that were to happen with my pokemon." I told her as she smiled. "Aren't you one happy girl?" I giggled at that.

"I learned not to feel sad, it's bad for your health you know?" Fennel placed the packet in front of me and pointed at the clock above. "Your given forty-five minutes to complete the test, don't rush through, just finish it with the best ability you have." She said.

"If there's a problem you don't know, skip it and return back to it after your done. Don't linger too much ok?" She said as I nodded my head.

"Alright, you may start the test, and good luck." I couldn't help but to giggle a bit, it's just a Pokemon test, they're probably going to ask me what items do I use to heal up my Pokemon or what type disadvantages a Pokemon has or something like that... and with that in mind, I opened up the packet book and read the first question.

_1. The Pokemon Center is five miles away, and your Pokemon is in critical condition because of the last battle, no only that but your Pokemon is poisoned. In your bag, you only have two Potions and no antidote, what would you do in this situation?_

I...was swamped at the question...and this was the first one.

"I'll just skip that one and go to the next one." I murmured with a sheepish laugh as I looked at the second question.

_2. You have a Swampert, who knows Stealth Rock, Earthquake, Protect and Toxic, and a Blissey, who knows Wish, Protect, Flamethrower, and Toxic, on your team, however the opponent has a Sceptile, Hariyama with guts and a Machamp, how would you deal with this situation?_

"...they're joking right?" No one could really solve this question! And the opponent has three Pokemon!

_"_I-I think I'll come back to that question later..." I looked at the third question.

_3. You left two female Pokemon in the Day Care Center, filled out the form to leave your Pokemon there and leave, when you come back however the Old Man has an egg for you, what has happened, why is he giving you the egg and whose fault is this. If you answered that it is your fault explain what you did to get this unexpected development._

I slowly realized...why so many people failed this test, these weren't you ordinary Pokemon game trivia 101 thing...this is real life situation that we're going to face in this world.

"This...is not going to be easy." I muttered, worse is, this is not a multiple choice test...

...to makes matter even worse, this was only the first three questions. "Maybe it's just those three that are ridiculously hard..." I muttered as I turned the page.

_4. You have a Scrafty with Shed Skin, this Pokemon also has Hi Jump Kick, which move would be suitable for Scrafty to heal with, Rest or Drain Punch? Why?_

...I should have reviewed a bit...

* * *

><p>(<strong>Joshua's POV<strong>)

I picked out some pink colored berries, which appeared to be Pecha Berries, known for their sweetness. I handed one to Sewaddle and it chewed on it...before it laughed joyously.

"Huh...so your more of a fast Pokemon..." I muttered, keeping that little note in my head. It might come in handy...well that is if it wants to be my Pokemon. The Sewaddle grabbed hold of a blue berry and took a bite, before it spat it out in disgust. "Waddle..." It cried tearfully as I picked up the fallen berry and took a bite...

"You don't like anything dry?" I asked it as Sewaddle nodded its head. "Well at least now I know what to make for you then." I told the little Pokemon as I began to place the berries in the bag, while being extremely careful not to bruise it. I also saw some apples along the way.

"I could probably make some kick ass apple pie with these..." I murmured as I took a bite, yep it was in the right season to eat it.

"You think that's enough?" I asked the Sewing Pokemon as it looked inside the bag...it happily nodded its head as it shot one of it's sticky string shot at the Pecha Berry and brought it to it's mouth.

"You must've been really hungry huh?" I asked it as the Sewaddle nodded it's head. "Alright then..." I placed the Pokemon on my head. "Feel free to eat up there, I'm going to wash off anyways after all this." I told the Pokemon as it nodded its head. It wasn't long before we came back to the camp. "Alright time to dig in-" I stop when I saw that lazy ass girl sleeping...

"You've got to be kidding me..." I muttered as I stared at her and the Torchic... I looked at my clothes, looks like it's dried. I quickly stripped and wore back my normal clothes. I looked at her and sighed, rummaging through her "bag" I got out a blanket and placed it on top her. "If your going to sleep, at least keep yourself warm..." I muttered as I looked at Sewaddle. Who was staring at me with that adorable look on it's face.

"Well...I don't really feel tired, wanna work out with me?" I asked as it cried out it's name joyfully. "Right..." I only removed my shirt, not wanting the sweat to ruin it. "Alright then, let's go." I told it as I began to jog, while Sewaddle followed me, using string shot and swinging from tree to tree. I looked up and laughed.

"Sewaddle, Sewaddle, does whatever a Sewaddle does~" I sang as the two of us went in deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Lela POV<strong>)

I looked at Amy's test and sighed. "D-Did I do bad?" The girl asked as I turned to her and chuckled. "You passed." I saw her collapse onto the chair with relief, "Just barely though." I inputted, but it looks like it didn't matter to her. I can just tell she's just overjoyed that she just passed.

"That...was one of the hardest test I've took in my life..." she whined as I laughed, "Your not the first, and I'm pretty sure your not going to be the last." I told her, as I looked at the test and smiled. "Well I should say congratulations for passing, however I'm sorry to pop you little bubble, but it's only the first test, it's only going to get tougher from here on out..."

I looked at Amy, and my eyes twitched uncontrollably when I saw her sleeping. I was about to rant, but stopped myself, remembering what time it is. "Of course she would sleep, it's been a long day for her..." I muttered as I called Ron in.

"Wow, she's out cold..." Ron whispered as he picked her up. "So where's the-"

"Go straight down and take a left, there's a vacant room there for guests." I told him as he nodded his head. "Aye-aye!" he said as he walked to where I directed him. I looked at the test once more and laughed.

"Just one more wrong answer and you'd kiss your career as a trainer goodbye...you must have the devil's luck with you right now..." I whispered as I felt something being tugged at my coat, looking down I saw a primate-like, green-and-yellow colored, Pokémon. The proportion of its head and large ears are similar to that of an Aipom. The upper half of its head and the broccoli-like sprout atop is green, exempting a pattern of three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes in the sprout's "foliage". It's eyes are oval-shaped, with large pupils, and the lower half of its face is yellow with a small, dot-like nose. Its upper body and its skinny forelimbs are also yellow, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from thumbs. The lower body of this Pokemon is green with small feet, and its wiry tail is tipped with two leaves.

"Pansage..." It yawned as I laughed. "Alright, you little baby, let's get you to sleep." I told it as I carried the Pokemon on my shoulders. I won't lie, I'm pretty excited to see how well Amy is going to do in the next part of her test...

* * *

><p>(<strong>? POV<strong>)

"Oh man..." the male gasped as he held his side, "Cramps..." he cried weakly. The guy wasn't...really all that impressive. About five feet...no he's not even five feet, he's like 4"10. Hair color is the only thing that's making this guy stand out. His hair is brown with red highlights; is only two inches long, but apart from that, there's really nothing special about him; and, sadly, this guy is a tad bit overweight, and from one glance, people can see he had barely any muscle on him. Even though he was slightly chubby, if he sliced off some fat and grew his hair, he could be view as a girl...

And from first glance, we can immediately tell he isn't a veteran at traveling, how? By the type of clothes he was wearing. A dark shirt and short pants...yeah, not a good thing to wear at night. No hiking shoes, just red-black checker patterned, slip on, vans.

"Why the hell did I have to be warped in a forest..." he grumbled, "Kinda tempted to take out my notebook to write about it...but can't risk getting it ruined cause I can't see half the things around me..." He stopped however when he heard a twig snap...

Not wasting any time he took out his Poke Ball, "Snivy." He quickly said as he open the ball and called out the small Grass Snake Pokemon as it looked from left to right. "Get ready...cause they might attack us anywhere, and it might happen fast..." he warned the Pokemon as it nodded it's head...

...they heard a rustle to the left.

"Over there!" he points towards the direction as the Pokemon launched out a fury of leaves at where his trainer had ordered it to attack...

...nothing happened...until a Venipede fell from the bushes. "It's just a Venipede..." he sighed in relief. "Man that scared me..."

"I'll say." An unfamiliar voice said as he froze. "I was attacked by those things, and those damn thing killed me..." he slowly turned around and saw a shirtless teen, covered in sweat, looking at the fallen Pokemon with an impressed look.

"Damn you took it out without a hitch-"

"Who are you!" he demanded as the teen stared at him. "Huh?"

"What are you doing here? Are you here for my Pokemon! I won't let you take them!" He blinked. "Um...no, I'm just out jogging."

"In the middle of the night?" he asked suspiciously as the male teen stared at him, with amusement. "What about you? Your traveling in the middle of the night." He was about to open his mouth to retort but groaned as he fell to the ground, holding his sides.

"You alright man?" The teen asked as he shook his head. "I-It's nothing."

"Well it looks like something to me." the teen said as he shook his head furiously, "I said it's nothing!" But the teen wasn't listening to him anymore, instead he was now staring at the Snivy. "So what can you do?"

"Wait! Don't you care about what happens to me?" He demanded as the teen stared at him. "Didn't you say it was nothing?"

"I have cramps ok!" he cried as the teen looked at him... and brought out a canteen. "Here drink up." the teen ordered him as he looked at him with disbelief. "Cramps usually signify four things: first being, you didn't stretch." the teen said, "Second is you overexercised." he told him, "This is somewhat important, if your an athlete, you don't have enough potassium in your body." he rose three fingers, "Finally, you dehydrated." he said.

"And judging from where the cramps is hitting you? I think your just really thirsty." Now that the teen mentions that...he was kind of thirsty...

"Thanks..." he murmured as he began to drink up. In no time flat, the canteen was now empty. He handed the empty canteen to the teen when he saw a Sewaddle fall on top of the guy's head. "Hey where the heck we're you-"

Both male, and Snivy, sweat dropped when the Pokemon began to make a bed out of the man's hair...and sleep in it.

"You lazy sonuva-"

"Um...hey?" The teen stopped when he looked back at the slightly fat teen. "Um...not to be rude...but who are you?" He blinked before he shook his head. "It's not rude to ask, why the hell did you even put that in there..." he muttered.

"My name is Josh." he simply introduced himself. "And You?" the guy blinked before he wiped away his sweat. "Sorry, um, my name is Maximillian-"

"Stop." Maximillian looked at Josh as he glared at him. "U-Um...did I do something wrong?"

"Starting from now on, your name is Max." He blinked. "Huh?"

"Maximillian sounds retarded for someone like you, and I'm not going to call you Maxie, cause it sounds too badass." he simply said as he blinked. "Max is perfect for someone like you."

Max looked at him and blinked. "U-Um..."

"You hungry?" Cue stomach growling. Max blushed as Josh rolled his eyes, "Come on fatass, we're going back to my camp."

"Are you always this rude?" he asked as Josh looked at him and laughed. "Oh no, I'm Saint Raphael just drunk off of my ass and saying bullshit. Yes I'm a dick to everyone." he snapped back as Max grumbled.

"If your going to say something, say it, pussy." Josh said outloud as Max blushed in anger, while Snivy walked next to him.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amy POV<strong>)

It was the second day at the lab and now I was lined in front of various of items in each boxes, labeled with their names; however there was only a small case, with three canteens that were labeled as Full Restore. "This is the second part of the test." Fennel told me as I nodded my head hesitantly.

I'm not too psyched with the next test, after all, I barely passed the first test, how will I do with the next test?

"Today is the medical rush." I blinked at that, "Lots and I mean lots of trainer will be rushing to the lab, your job is to at least treat the exterior wound, and the doctors in the lab will handle the rest." she points at herself.

"I'll will see if you used the right items for each situation, if you don't know what the symptom is, you are able to use a life line: those three Full Restore." I nodded my head and soon I saw the first trainer rushing in.

"Your test starts now." She said as the trainer placed down his Patrat near me. "I-I don't know what's going on..." he said, "I tried to heal my Patrat with Potion, but he won't move, in fact I think his condition is getting worse!" It's probably poisoned, I concluded my analysis with that as I grabbed for the Antido-

_Amy are you retarded! _I stopped and I looked around...

"Brother?" I whispered. I tried to find the source of the voice, but found nothing... "I must be tired or something, yeah, there's no way I would hear my brother."

_Of course you wouldn't see me, I'm in your subconscious idiot. _I stopped and blinked, while my eyes was getting wide. M-My subconsciousness? "What are you doing?" I turned to see Fennel writing something on a paper...

...I'm getting marked down. "I-I'm sorry!" I reached for the Antidote-

_Don't misdiagnose! _I stopped, misdiagnose...where did that come from?

_Think you idiot, if it's poisoned it should show! _I looked at the Pokemon again...there's no purple on the Pokemon-

_Are you an idiot! Do you think being poisoned means that it's going to be always purple!_ I stopped. _Listen, being poisoned doesn't mean it's going to make the guy glow in purple! _

I stopped myself once more...and checked the body, there were other trainers behind, but I'm not going to make any more mistakes. I looked at the body, I don't see any poisoning...

_Now check it's pupil. Is it enlarging or shrinking? If not check the mouth and skin, is it extremely dry? _I followed my subconscious's advice...but it was still scary that I'm listening to the voice of my brother in my head...

_Is the heart beating fast? If it's poisoned, it usually brings in a panic attack which increases the heart beat. _I continued to listen to the advice...before I finally concluded that it wasn't poisoned...but what is wrong with it then-

-wait...he said he wasn't able to move...

"Paralysis?" I whispered as I brought out a Paralyz Heal out of the box and open the cap, it was a feeder. I placed it in the Pokemon's mouth and squeezed it in. I heard the liquid go out of the can, and into the Pokemon's mouth as it stirred a little. "T-Thank you!" the trainer said as I smiled.

"No problem, just take it to the lab and see if there's anything else wrong with it." he nodded his head and in a second the trainer left me, and many other trainers that I had to treat, and ran to the lab with his Patrat in his arm.

I looked at the line and back at my life lines...

"I think...I can pass this test..." I whispered as I checked the second Pokemon.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Joshua's POV<strong>)

So here I am, with Max and his Snivy, and the lazy ass Sewaddle that's on my head sleeping, as the three of us were walking back to... 'camp'. You can't really call it a camp, because one, camp is a place where someone would take shelter of something. At the same time, it is a camp because we're out of the urban area...

Any whom, we just arrived at our camp, when I saw something that was very inexcusable...

"Oh hey Josh!" Lauren called out with joy as she munched on a pecha berry, but that's not what was excusable...nor was the fact that there was another girl there. And from the looks of it, if she stood up, she would be standing about five feet...and a half? No a tad bit more taller, and even though it's dark, thanks to the flames, I could see her dark blue eyes that were somewhat covered by her dark brownish hair...aw, isn't that cute, she has a little blue ribbon that's tied to her hair.

I'm starting to wonder if we're all from the beach area, cause she's tan...ish; maybe she just likes to be outside, like go on travels? Nah I doubt it, why? Cause she's skinny as hell. Sure she's kinda curvy, but I could tell she didn't go out that much... and I could tell, she didn't go out much why? Like Max, she's not wearing the proper clothes to go out. Like the fact that she's wearing long sleeves, light blue shirt, that exposed her shoulders. Black shorts, and boots...

...it doesn't matter if she's wearing long sleeves or not, if the fire wasn't there, she'd be freezing her ass out here.

...wait did I get off topic...?

...damn it I did, ok what was I talking about? Damn I can't focus with this damn puppy biting my leg, if only if this little piece of crap wasn't- oh right, the inexcusable thingy...yeah the most inexcusable thing that was going on was that this puppy was eating my berries and dared to growl at me when me and Max came into the camp, not only that, it was now biting the hell out of me...

"Is this...your Lillipup?" I asked with my eyes twitching madly. The girl looked at me...before she gasped. "Luka! No!" She cried as me and Max stared at her in disbelief. What kind of late reaction was that?

She brought out her Poke Ball. "Return!" She called as the small dog went back into the ball. She got on her knees and bowed. "I profusely apologize for Luka, he just has a habit of biting strangers." I stared at her...

"Um...it's cool, but aren't your knees hurting right now?" I asked as she blinked, "No...not really?" I winced a little, "Ok..." I looked at her and back at Max.

"By the way, this is Max." I introduced the overweight teen as he bowed slightly. "Hello."

"How do you do?" The girl asked brightly. Kinda creepy...

"So..." I looked over towards Lauren. "How did you find her?"

"Well let me start by introducing myself." She said as she bowed at me...I am so not getting use to that. "My name is Taylor Kellings..."

And so, I listened to the sad story...of Taylor. Of course, I could tell you what she was telling me, but I really don't feel like it. So I'll just get to the point of her story, and go to the ending.

She wiped away her tears, as we all stared at her...well, Lauren was crying with her, and Max was just nodding his head.

"So let me get this straight..." I began as I looked at her with disbelief...wow I need to learn more vocabulary, cause I'm using disbelief way too much. "So your parents, who are freakishly rich, are overprotective of you and you lived in a sheltered life." She nodded her head. "And because your tired of being stuck in this place, you decided to just run off in the middle of the night." Once more, Taylor nodded her head.

"But you left your map at home and so you got lost for about a day..." I pointed at Lauren. "...and in the end, you found our campsite." she nodded her head and smiled. "Yep!" I simply stared at her...and I looked at Max.

"Hey how much cash do you think we'll get if we take her hostage?"

"JOSHUA!" Lauren cried in disbelief. "What?" I asked her, not really seeing what I said was a problem.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amy POV<strong>)

I couldn't believe I passed the second test, and with flying colors! Fennel told me that she was slightly worried about me when I stopped at the beginning but after that, she told me I was doing amazingly well. More better than other people who took this part of the test.

"It was almost as if someone was guiding you through the test!" She told me excitedly as I sweatdropped, oh you have no idea Fennel...

"Well two tests down, just one more to go!" I smiled. "But first thing's first..." She brought out three Poke Balls. "Here are three starter Pokemon-"

"Tepig." She blinked at my sudden response. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Tepig!" I smiled, "Um...if your sympathetic about the Tepig, please don't, don't let that get in the way of-"

"No you misunderstood, I really like Tepigs!" I told her, "They're small, adorable, and there can only be one cute fire breathing piggy in this world, and that's Tepig! So it's no argument why I want that one. " I told her as she laughed. "Well alright then..." She handed me the one in the center as I held it in my hands...

...wow, my very first Pokemon...

...I was kind of expecting more, but I really don't feel like it's a special moment or something. "Alright, now you have your Pokemon, it's time for the final test." I looked at her with determination in my eyes. "Right..."

"Sorry I'm late." We both turned to the direction where the voice was emitted and saw a man in his early teen, I think he's a bit younger than my brother... judging from the looks of things, he's a bit tanned, but not too much, and has brown hair; but from the sun, it looked like there were gold streaks on it.

He walked over and I got a better look at him. He was wearing khaki cargo pants, grey zip-up hoodie that wasn't zip, showing his rather generic white shirt, and for some apparent reason he's wearing a hat...

...I will never understand guys with hoodies and hat.

"How do you do?" He asked as he outstretched his hand, which also showed that he was wearing fingerless biker gloves. "Names Cal, Cal Santos." I smiled back at him, being polite is one way of making friends.

"Amy Chung." He nodded his head and turned to Fennel. "So she's the one?" I blinked, what one?

"Yes, you two are going to battle each other." Wait...what? She turned to me and smiled. "Well, this is the third test, you two are going to battle each other for the position of becoming a trainer." she said as my eyes widened in shock.

"Wait...so only one of use gets to be a trainer?" I murmured when I remembered that Cal was behind me. "I'm just going to say one thing to you Amy." I turned to him, just to see a polite smile.

"I won't go easy on you."

* * *

><p>Amy: And that's Chapter four!<br>Joshua: Sorry if it's crap, we we're rushing...sorta...  
>Amy: Well R&amp;R<p> 


	5. We Are So Screwed

Amy: Chapter Five!  
>Joshua: That's...good right?<br>Amy: Yep!  
>Joshua: Well...I got nothing then...<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>Joshua's POV<strong>)

…I'm about to die, again.

How is that so? Well right now I'm on the ground, with a gun right at my head. "You better not do something funny, asshole." I turned to look at the one responsible for all this. It was a woman, with short messy dirty blonde hair that always looks unkempt. Her eyes are a grey-blue color…wait can people really have that kind of eye color?

Well, being in this world? I did see some people with purple eyes so I guess looking at this type of colored eyes is a norm… I did, however, found out that the woman was wearing corrective contact lenses… and I know this is way off topic, but damn, she's got a decent tan; not darkish like a Fillipino, nor light like a white man in Hawaii…just perfect.

…wow I must be a retard to be thinking like that when my life is being threaten…

One thing that caught my eyes however was that she's an army girl…how do I know this? Her fatigues.

The pattern on her fatigue? Desert camouflage, and they were everywhere on her pants, patrol cap, and jacket. Her tan short sleeve shirt is kept tucked into her pants, and I'm surprised that it hasn't came out while she judo flipped me onto the ground and had her gun pointed at my head. Her pants are kept tucked into her boots. Her pants have six pockets, while her jacket, which has four pockets, has her last name embroidered over the right breast pocket…I think that's her last name…Callahan.

Am I the only guy here with a lame ass last name?

"Go get the others!" She called out as my eyes widened when twenty more guards appeared out of…nowhere. "Holy crap…" I muttered as I looked at them guards, wait…them guards? What the hell am I, a grammar idiot?

…damn it I got off topic again.

So you guys are wondering why the hell I'm in this predicament? Well…

[**Few Hours Ago**]

"…how much cash do you think we'll get if we take her hostage?"

"JOSHUA!" Lauren cried in disbelief. "What?" I asked her, not really seeing what I said was a problem. "How could you even say that, she just fled from her home because it was hell for her and now you're going to make her go back there, you no good money hogging, evil loving, big headed, egocentric, Sewaddle humping, butt munching, asshole!" She demanded- wait…did she just call me a Sewaddle humping, butt munching asshole?

"Look I hate this more than anything else." I began as I stared at her, "But we don't have money, besides do you have any better idea to solve our money situation? We can't live off just with berries, and I doubt we'll be wearing the same clothes over and over again without smelling like crap." She looked torn, but I wasn't done yet.

"And what about hygiene? I sure as hell don't wanna get any cavity. Not only that, but I can sure use a nice bed right now to sleep in." I told her as she sighed…

"Um…" We all turned to Taylor, our so called 'captive', as she looked at us and blinked. "I understand, about being healthy…but what do you mean about taking me hostage?" I blinked, huh?

"Um…" I slowly looked at Lauren…then at Max, who simply shrugged. "Well, I'm going to use you as a bargaining chip to negotiate with your parents to give us some money." She simply smiled and nodded her head…the stopped with a curious look on her face.

"What's a bargaining chip?" I stopped…and turned to Lauren. "Ok if things go really bad we're going to eat Taylor first…and then Max."

"You do realize that I'm next to you-"

"You do realize I don't give a crap?" I retorted back as Taylor blinked and turned to Lauren, "Why is he so grumpy?"

"Girl, he's not grumpy at all...Maybe he's actually a girl whose PMS'ing right now." She muttered as I groaned…before I stopped. "Hey Taylor, if you gotten lost in this forest, then your house is probably close right?" Taylor blinked.

"Forest?" She repeated as I rolled my eyes. "Uh yeah? Where else would this be?" I asked her as she smiled. "My backyard!" We all stopped…and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I thought you said that this might be your backyard?" Lauren asked as Taylor simply nodded her head.

"Then the Venipede that's in here?" I asked as she stared at me, before her mouth opened, making an "O" shape. "Oh! Those are my father's game. He usually goes out and hunts them down." I looked at her…before I turned to the other two behind me.

"I can't believe I almost died in someone's backyard…" I muttered.

"I can't believe I got lost in someone's backyard…" Lauren agreed as well. "I can't believe I almost starve myself in someone's backyard…" Max added in as well…

...we literally went through hell…in someone's backyard…

"That's just sad…" I muttered as the two nodded their head in agreement. While Taylor yawned, "Boy I'm hungry…" she muttered as we turned to her. "Well, want to go home and grab something to eat?" I piped in, "B-But she just left her home-"

"I'm sure if we talked with your father and mother, they will see that you're old enough to handle yourself." I bullshit through that one, but looking at the hopeful look in her eyes, I'm pretty sure we suckered her into that one.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here…" I stopped and turned to Taylor, "Um…do you know where to go?" I asked her as she hummed… "We take north!" She cried…before she fell onto the ground. "You alright?" Lauren asked as she began to sob, "Owie…"

"Why don't we call it for tonight?" I asked, "Well go to her house next morning." Everyone nodded their heads, as they made themselves comfortable…and pray that this is the last time they'll be sleeping without any sleeping bags.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amy's POV<strong>)

Cal bowed at me politely as he brought out his Poke Ball. "He won't go easy on me..." I whispered as I smiled. It should scare me a little, but... somehow it gave me a bit of a warm welcoming feeling.

Now I know, that when I beat him, I beat him with the best of my abilities, not because he was holding back! "Go Tepig!" I called as the pig-like Pokémon emerged from it's orange in coloration with the additional colors of black, pink, and yellow on various portions of its body. It has large, ovular eyes, an archetypically piglike ruddy-pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout.

Much of its face has black coloration, and its ears, long and oblong, are positioned closely together on the top of its head. My Tepig has short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet being black in coloration. There is a band of black on its lower back and rear, from which extends its coiled tail, topped with a ruddy-red bauble-like adornment.

All in all...it looked extremely adorable, too bad it'll look kinda weird in it's third evolution...

He looked at my Tepig and smirked, "Well I think this is going to be my win." I blinked, why would he say that?

"Go! Oshawatt!" Oh that's why...

...wait...OSHAWATT!

I held my grounds as a sea otter-like Pokémon came out of the Poke Ball. Oshawott has a rounded, spherical white head, with small, triangular dark-blue ears to the sides. Oshawott's eyes are large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like an oval on its side. Oshawott also has speckles to the sides of its face, most likely meant to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers, and light blue bubble-esque features composing a "collar" around its neck. Oshawott's torso is light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell feature in the center. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, with its feet—having, unlike its forearms, discernible digits—colored dark blue. Oshawott also possesses a slightly plank-shaped dark blue tail and a pair of fangs unseen until it opens its mouth.

"Osha..." It whispered...

...I lost it, in a blinding speed I ran and picked it up and twirled it around. "Oh my god, it's so cute!" I cried as the Oshawatt cried in protest.

"Hey now...I think we should battle now..." Cal tried to reason with me, "I mean...don't you wanna be a trainer?" he asked as I turned to him with a pout. "Do I have to fight a cute Pokemon like Oshawatt? Can't you bring out like a Patrat or something ugly, so I won't feel bad about hurting it?" I asked as he sweat dropped. "Um..."

"Come on Amy." I turned to Ron as he chuckled in mirth. "Let that poor guy go, your going to choke it to death." I turned to Oshawatt, who was struggling like Ron had said. "Sorry..." I apologized as I went back to my side, I looked down to see Tepig...depressed?

Now why would he be- oh right...

"Tepig?" The pokemon looked at me as I smiled while picking him up. "Don't you worry now, I may think that Oshawatt is cute, but your more adorable to me." I told him as it blushed. "Now ready to win?" I asked as the pig blew out some hot ash from it's nose. "Pig!" It cried as I let it down. "Alright then!" We turned to Cal as he and Oshawatt were standing on the other side, ready to battle.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Amy and her Tepig versus Cal and his Oshawatt." Fennel stated as she stood between the two on the battlefield behind the lab. Ron and Lela were sitting in the side, watching my very first battle.

"Sorry to say this..." Lela began as she stared at the Pokemon, "But it's clear that Oshawatt is going to win this one..."

"Don't be too sure." Ron interjected as he stared at the two. "Oshawatt may have the type advantage, but strength wise, Tepig is more dominate; it's the trainer, however, that's going to decide whose going to take the match." he said as the two waited for Fennel to start the match...

"Begin!" She shouted as Cal began the first move. "Alright Oshawatt, let's pump you up with Focus Energy!" Oshawatt took in a deep breath, before it puffed out in seconds. I knew what that move was doing, it was going to give Oshawatt a leverage if I don't do something...

"Tepig, charge right in with Tackle!" I ordered as the Pokemon rushed to the sea otter. "Shoot that pig away Oshawatt with Water Gun!" The Pokemon spat out a stream of water from it's mouth, I was going to take a gamble here...if Oshawatt is strong, and Cal just got it, then that means that Tepig might know this move...

"Defense Curl!" The Pokemon curled up into a ball and took the attack, it fell to the ground, but Tepig wasn't as much quite effected at the attack, nope it simply shook off the water and puffed out ember. "Alright! Tackle em' down!" luckily Tepig wasn't too far away from Oshawatt and within seconds, it dug it's head into the sternum of the Pokemon, making it fly.

"Your good!" Cal complemented as I scratched my head...

"...but not good enough, Oshawatt Razor Shell!" He ordered, my eyes widened. Razor Shell? The Pokemon was still in mid-air, however Oshawott grabs the scallop on its stomach, and when it did, the scallop began to glow brightly. I watched as a light blue aura appeared around the scallop and with one mighty swing, the aura around the scallop stretched, forming into a light blue energy blade.

I had to act fast, but what could I do? My Tepig was at a great disadvantage, and there's a low chance of dodging the attack! If only Tepig was faster- wait, that's it!

"Tepig!" I called out as the Pokemon looked at me, "I don't know if you know this move or not, but I want you to use Nitro Charge and dodge Oshawatt's Razor Shell!" I ordered...but it just stared at me in confusion...

...guess it doesn't know Nitro Charge- wait...Nitro Charge?

Oh crap, I forgot, that's in Japanese! I smacked myself for that stupid mistake, "I meant Flame Charge!" Tepig understood that one, and just in time too, because right when Oshawatt was going to slice away my piglet, Tepig cloaked itself with flame and leaped away just before Oshawatt could attack.

Cal stared at my Pokemon with disbelief...before he laughed. "Oh man, your something else Amy!" he said as he looked at me with a grin. "To use Tepig's Flame Charge to increase it's speed as well as to dodge it's attack...now that's something you don't see every day!" He complements as he crossed his arms.

"But it's not over yet, not by a long shot." and I couldn't help but to agree with him on that.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Lauren's POV<strong>)

I was terrified, when all the security guards came out of nowhere. I mean...who wouldn't? The plan was suppose to be relatively simple. Take Taylor to her home, and talk with her dad to let her go on a journey with us…

…so why the heck is Mr. Sarcasm on the ground with a woman on top of him, while we're being threatened by a bunch of security guards?

…oh you guys must be wondering what the heck I'm talking about, well…

[**Few minutes ago**]

We tried to look as fresh as we can, before we set off to Taylor's home…can't believe that this is someone's own backyard, and I can't believe we almost died out here.

I think I said this once, but I'll say it again… that's just sad…

So now we're on the road, with Taylor leading through this labyrinth of green. Dr. Meanie was grumbling about the cute Sewaddle on his head, and Senor fatty was trailing behind, writing in his notebook…wonder what he's writing about-

"And here we are!" Taylor announced as we all stared in shock…this was no mansion, this was a freaking castle. "And you're telling me…" Mr. Diabolical began as he turned to Taylor with disbelief. "You got lost in your father's backyard for a day?"

"Well…dad's garden is about 150 acres wide…" Well that kind of explains how she would get lost.

"But how did you find your way out?" Mr. Sinister asked as she hummed. "Well I was just following the signs that were left behind by my dad's bodyguards!"

That...made our hearts stop. "W-What?" We asked as she points at the sign over at the left...

There was definitively a sign... and on that sign said, "Turn around."

"Turn around?" Taylor repeated, as she looked at the sign with confusion, "Why are my dad's guards asking me to turn around?" She muttered, but a loud, painful, cry responded our answer. We turned around...and gaped.

"Josh!" Max and Taylor yelled.

"Blue Eyes Brown Demon!" I cried in distress. He was struggling beneath a woman's hold, I gasped as I saw her point a gun right at his head. "You better not do something funny, asshole." She told him as he stopped.

"Go get the others!" We gaped as many more guys in suits came out of the bushes, with guns at hand. "Step away from Miss Kellings!" One of them threatened, as I gulped...and stepped away from Taylor.

Sorry girl, I know friends are suppose to stick with each other...but I kinda value my life a little... I felt something hit my leg, my eyes wandered to where it was...it was just a rock...

...and another one hit me on my other leg. "Ok stop throwing it whoever the hell is throwing it!" I cried as the guards aimed their guns at my head. "Shut up." I immediately did so...but it didn't last long cause now three more hit me. "Damn it stop it!" I cried as everyone looked at me.

"Now!" We all turned to Mr. Sewaddle humper and saw...something shoot out of his hair. It quickly wrapped around the woman's hands, immobilizing it. I cheered as he quickly flipped her over and moved out of the way.

"Sewaddle, Razor Leaf!" he ordered as multiple of leaves rained down...from his hair as they hit each guard's hand, making them drop it.

It was fast, cause now Max joined in, "Snivy use vine whip to smack all those guns out of the way!" the fatso was actually doing something, cause the moment he opened the ball, multiple of vines emerged from it and it struck the guns further away from the guards. I really didn't know what to do at the moment...but seeing everyone contributing their powers to each other, I had to follow the flow.

"Windblaze! Use Ember on the guys near Taylor!" I called as I brought out my Torchic, the fire chick popped out of my Poke Ball and struck down each and every one of them, "Come on Taylor!" I called to her as she quickly ran to me...but she yelped as electricity flew between us-

...wait...electricity?

"Nice job Seth!" The woman complements as we turned to her and saw a small, green, dog-like Pokémon with yellow markings. Four fangs are discernible when it's mouth opened up...what the hell does discernible mean? I dunno it just popped in my head while I was looking at this Pokemon.

It also has a small pointed yellow-tipped tail, and as its hind legs have spikes on the heels, and from where I was looking, it looked like it has three tails. Its forelegs and chin also has spiky extensions, but their most distinctive feature would be their large head crest, which has angular lightning-like patterning on the sides, with a continuation of the yellow coloration down their snout...wow I didn't even knew I can describe a Pokemon like that, it's almost as if someone is possessing me and is saying all these things that I won't be able to say.

The Pokemon's additional yellow coloration would include the stripe down its back, its half moon-shaped paw pads on its forefeet and its circular paw pads on its hind feet.

The Pokemon growled as Max stared at the Pokemon with shock. "I-It's an Electrike." Somehow, from his tone of voice, I don't think it's a good thing.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amy's POV<strong>)

I began to get even more nervous as I once more ordered my Tepig to dodge the attack that Oshawatt sent to him. At least I know that Oshawatt was tiring himself out as well...but that doesn't mean my Tepig was in a better situation; in fact, I don't think he'll be able to survive for the next few minutes.

Type disadvantages officially sucks. I'm not able to do much with Cal having his Oshawatt attack my Tepig from both long and short range. He can use Water Gun to attack from a distance, and if my Tepig gets too close he can just cut him down with Razor Shell. My plan was using Defense Curl to at least lessen the attack from Water Gun, and use Tackle to take down Oshawatt, and if it was going to use Razor Shell, I would use Flame Charge to dodge.

Unfortunately, the term 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me' is something that Cal is. Cause after doing this three times, he began to switch it up. Cause now he incorporated a feint in his attack. While using Flame Charge to dodge, he would order to stop the attack and immediately order Oshawatt to use Water Gun.

I was stumped, what could I do? Not only do I have a type disadvantage, but my Pokemon is near dead by this point, should I just throw in the towel?

I was about to, actually, surrender, when I heard a powerful snort. I looked at the noise and saw Tepig, slowly struggling to stand as it puffed out ember from it's nose.

"T-Tepig, you still wanna fight?" I asked hesitantly as the pig nodded it's head furiously.

I stared at him more… And then sniffed loudly, rubbing my tears off with one hand. Everyone blinked at my action. "…You know, I think I'm the most fortunate girl in the world…" I muttered as I looked at Tepig with a smile. "To have such an awesome Pokemon like you…"

I then kneeled on the ground and patted my Pokemon on the head. "You have guts… and I'll be ashamed if I gave up here! To the end, Tepig!" The pig merely snorted out more Ember from it's snout.

"…" Cal grinned, and so did Ron and Lela, even Fennel smiled at my announcement.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about! Oshawatt! Water Gun!" The sea otter jumped and spat out a powerful stream of water from it's mouth.

"Too slow! Dodge it Tepig!" Indeed, too slow. My Pokemon jumped out of the way easily, and with reinvigorated energy, it began to run around. "I noticed that Oshawatt is more stronger then my Tepig, but my little fire pig is way faster then your Oshawatt!"

"I can see that… but let's see if he can dodge this one, Razor Shell!" The Pokemon brought out it's scallop and swung it, left to right, and brought out a long, curved out, energy like, blade. "Can it survive it? Or better yet, dodge it? Cause I can tell you right now, Oshawatt can extend that thing longer then you imagine!"

"We'll see about that! Go, Tepig! Charge!"

"Pig!" Tepig kept on dodging the leaves, and on advancing towards Cal's Oshawatt, moving in a zigzag pattern, dodging the attack. And much to Cal's displeasure, my Tepig had managed to reach Oshawatt, while dodging all the slashes from the Pokemon.

"Tackle!"

"Pig!" Tepig managed to land one powerful head butt, Making Oshawatt drop the scallop while soaring in the air. "Now, while it's trying to recover! Flame Charge!"

"Piiiiiig!" The Pokemon began to stop over and over again, as dust filled the area, and in seconds, a flaming bullet busted from the dust, flying towards Oshawatt at a frightening speed.

"I don't think so!" Cal roared as he points at Tepig, "Oshawatt, Water Gun!" The Pokemon let out the attack and the attack clashed. It began push against each other, struggling to overcome one another. Tepig was continuing to run, while Oshawatt was firing more and more torrent of water. The two Pokemon kept on pushing, using more and more of their strength.

"Osha… waaaaat!"

"Pig?" Suddenly, Oshawatt gave another push to his water, and it overcame Tepig's Flame Charge immediately, hitting him. The Pokemon, flew and landed hard on the ground. "T-Tepig!" I cried as I ran to the fallen Pokemon. Ron looked at me and sighed. "Fennel, stop the match, Amy's Tepig, is no longer able to stand, I think that counts as a loss..." he muttered as she nodded her head.

"Winner, Cal and Oshawatt."

* * *

><p>Amy: A tad bit shorter than our usual chapters...<br>Joshua: But Fanfiction is right now being stupid, and I really don't wanna waste another day while writing up this chapter.  
>Amy: So...R and R!<p> 


	6. Hip Hop, Hop Hip, No Hophip

Amy: Chapter six...I'm so happy...  
>Joshua: Stop crying, we have a long way before we finish this.<br>Amy: Sigh...why do you have to ruin the moment?  
>Joshua: So I was just reading our last chapter…man I didn't expect to see that much grammatical error…<br>Amy: Sigh...let's just hope we did alright in this one

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amy POV<strong>)

I sat in front of Tepig as he slept with several bandages on his body; various of wraps on his head and one black eye that was covered by an eye-patch. I felt Ron pat on my shoulder, "Don't worry Amy, he's going to be alright-"

"It's all my fault..." I sobbed as he flinched at the sudden response. "If only I just surrendered...Tepig wouldn't be here." I whispered as I felt...a hard smack on the back, "H-Hey what was that for Ron!" I cried as he blinked. "I didn't do anything?"

"That would be me." Lela said as she crossed her arm. "For crying out loud, it's just one stupid match, it's not the end of the freaking world if you lose one match-"

"Yeah, but that match was to see if she's ready to be a trainer." Another voiced pipped in as we turned to the source, Ron glared as the male entered the room. "Did you have to rub it in her face, Cal?" Ron asked as the guy simply shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Look, I don't care about all that stuff." I voiced in as the three looked at me, "I pushed my Pokemon way too hard. Tepig doesn't deserve to be here..." I muttered as they stared at me, before Lela groaned. "Listen to yourself, you being a super drama queen! You can retake it next year!"

Next year...I looked at the blue sky, can my family really wait for about an year? Will it take two years...or more? Could brother wait for that long? What's going on in the world...in _my_ world...

"Lela, just shut up."

"What?" She demanded, Ron simply rolled his eyes while I sat there silently. "Look, Amy isn't feeling good right now, so just leave her alone-"

"I'm just stating the facts-"

"Well it's not helping!"

Suddenly the door opened up as Fennel walked into the room. She glanced over where I was and smiled. "Don't you worry now, Tepig may have all those injuries, but they're known to be very tenacious, he'll get better in no time." She assured me as I sighed, somewhat relieved.

"Hey, why the hell did she feel better when Fennel told her that her Pokemon was going to be alright?" Lela muttered as Ron chuckled. Cal simply turned to Fennel with a risen eyebrow, "So why are you here Fennel?"

"Well," She began, "Professor Juniper would like to talk to you two." She said, pointing out Cal and me. Talk about what? That I failed and that I don't deserve to be a trainer? I stared at Tepig, well from how he's looking right now...I guess I can't blame her for thinking like that.

Fennel noticed my expression and simply smiled. "Don't worry too much about it. Professor Juniper is in a better mood than yesterday, so she won't be yelling at you for no apparent reason."

"I'll say..." Cal muttered as he scratched his head, "When I met her, I thought she was going to bite off my head." Everyone laughed at that, especially me. I guess that does give me a feeling of assurance, at least I wasn't the only person that was yelled at.

I stopped however as I turned back to Tepig...

"Don't worry," Ron assured me as he patted me on the shoulder, "I'll stay here and check up on him for you alright? You go with Cal and see what Professor Junpier wants."

I looked at him for a minute...before I finally nodded my head. I got out of my seat, and walked out of the room with Cal behind. Even though Fennel told me that the Professor is feeling a whole lot better...

...it doesn't mean I can't feel nervous that I'm going to meet the Professor of the Unova region.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Max's POV<strong>)

We're supposed to be in a cellar, we're supposed to be tortured and mauled by dogs and stuff…

…so why is it that we (as in me, Josh, Lauren, and Taylor) were in the very mansion that Taylor was trying to run away from? With Josh smoking something with Taylor's dad, Lauren and Taylor talking to the blond soldier that almost killed us with her Electrike?

W-Well it's not like I hate this luxurious time, but it's just strange…

...oh you all must be wondering what I'm talking about? Well…

[**Few minutes ago**]

I stood there in shock, as Electrike sent out blue electricity like energy towards the open space, which separated Taylor from Lauren. Sure it frighten me to no end that Taylor could have been hit by that electrical attack…but what scared me more was how strong that the electrical current was! Just how strong is this Electrike?

"Nice job, Seth!" So that Electrike has a name? How stupid…

I shook myself I stuttered out its name as I tried to remember the basics of this Pokemon…it's a definite fact that the Pokemon has Static, so we'll have to distance ourselves to be safe from its effect…

"Suck on this!" We turned to the direction of the voice, and our mouths dropped when Joshua shot out another string shot…from his hair. It quickly wrapped around Electrike's eyes as the Pokemon barked madly, "Hey fatass, hurry up and do something!" Joshua roared as the woman brought out a military combat knife, and began to cut the webbing from her hands.

"They can't do shit, if they can't move or see us!" Joshua roared as I nodded my head. "Snivy, Leaf Tornado!" my Snivy nodded his head as he began to spin its body around, before getting the right momentum; in a few seconds, he flip onto his head, with its tail straight up in the air.

"Go!" I roared as a large tornado of wind, with circles of light green energy spinning around it appears at the tip of Snivy's tail. The tornado, now stuck to Snivy's tail, was getting larger and larger. It then swung on its side and whipped the tornado like a whip, catching Electrike.

"Holy crap, it's worse than Katrina!" Josh roared as I rolled my eyes, however it must have felt like hell for Electrike as the wind then starts glowing green and Snivy swings around, slamming the tornado into the ground, with Electrike inside it. The Pokemon flew out of the tornado, as the webbing on it's eyes were torn off. The Pokemon huffed and puffed as Snivy simply smirked...

...but it was soon wiped off as the Pokemon fell onto the ground. I looked at my Pokemon with worry, what happened? Why did it fell- Wait...is that...electricity around Snivy?

"Surprised?" I turned to the voice, and cursed, Josh was back on the ground, Sewaddle was in the woman's hand as her feet was forcing Josh's head into the ground while the knife was right under the Pokemon's neck.

"Electrike's Thunder Wave, it's actually stupid of you to conjure up a tornado like that, it only helped my Pokemon use that move to immobilize your Pokemon." she told me as I glared at her, damn it, I miscalculated that her Pokemon could something like that...great, now we're at a dead end again, and I doubt she'll be fooled this time around.

"Now, step away from Ms. Kellings." She ordered as I turned to Lauren and nodded my head. She hesitantly moved away from Taylor as the guards grabbed hold of us.

"Now..." she began as Joshua, vigorously, turned his head as he gasped for air. "Your going to go to Lord Kellings and tell him exactly why you decided to take Ms. Kelling away from him." She growled, as we nodded our heads...

...well almost, Joshua was still on the ground, grumbling about something; even though I couldn't hear what he was saying, I knew it wasn't something plesant to the ears...

"Shut up!" she roared as she stomped on his head once more, earning another loud groan from Josh. Electrike trotted towards her as he growled. "What?" She asked as the Pokemon made a quick motion with his head to the right. "Look, I know what I'm doing is rash, but these guys had Ms. Kellings with them, they're suspects of a kidnapping!"

...so that's what this is about? Well, from what Taylor told us and how these guys are reacting, I guess it's natural for them to think that their daughter was actually kidnapped by us.

The Pokemon merely turned to us, and then specifically stared at Taylor before he growled. "Well how am I suppose to know? I don't know why they're here, maybe to force Mr. Kellings to give them money, for his daughter?" I could feel a sweatdrop coming from both me and Lauren...

...ok, now I don't feel too bad with Josh on the ground, suffocating...

The Electrike rolled his eyes and started to nibble on her foot, "Hey, Seth! Stop that!" She cried, but it was just enough for Josh to flip her over, and get Sewaddle out of her hands. "Callahan!" The guards cried, the Electrike groaned, not expecting Josh to exacerbate things. Well I can't blame him, he never seen Josh before...

"Your dead!" She roared as she brought out her beretta and aimed at Josh's head, Sewaddle cried as it tried to get to Josh, along with the very angry Electrike-

"ENOUGH!" everyone froze, even the hot headed Josh and the leader of the motley crew stopped as we all turned to the voice.

"M-Mr. Kellings!" the guards cried as they bowed in respect for...the...

...woman? I blinked as I rubbed my eyes at the sight of the scene. I'm pretty sure it's a woman, I mean, her face isn't square like most male would be, in fact it's more of an oval, circular, skinny like... yeah I can't really say she's a he. Hell, she has the make up on. The generic, over the top, white make up on her face, and red eyeliner. Also she has a thick red lipstick...

...what part of this female is a man? She's lean and she's wearing a kimono. If that's not enough, she's carrying around a blue oriental eastern parasol...also there is a slight slit, exposing her smooth skinny leg from the left, so how can it be that this person is a male-

"Brother!" I stood there, next to Lauren, dumbfounded at the sight. Taylor rushed to her so called 'brother' and hugged him with joy, "Your back from the Johto region, why didn't you call me!" Taylor demanded as we simply stared at the two...I couldn't find the words to express how shocked I am... Lauren was also standing there, baffled at the sight...

"Is this some sort of fucked up joke?" Joshua muttered as he stared at the 'male' with his eyes twitching. "I'm surprise your taking this well." the woman with the gun next to him muttered, "When I saw him for the first time, I was freaking out for about an hour."

"Actually I'm not taking this well." Joshua responded, "Before she yelled out 'brother' I was thinking multiple ways to seduce him and dominate him in his bed..." We stared at Josh in shock, how can he say that so...casually?

"Your one sick fuck." the woman commented.

"I know, and I'm not really proud of it." Josh, your not suppose to comment on that.

"But more importantly..." Suddenly the two got themselves tangled again as the woman tried to place Josh into an arm lock. "Why the hell are we having this conversation in the first place!"

"Like hell I know!" he roared as he used his free arm to...grab the Sewaddle from his head. "Go Sewaddle!" Joshua roared as he threw the pokemon right at the woman, who dodged it by tilting her head to the side. However the Pokemon shot a String Shot at one of the branches and swung back, hitting her on the back of the head.

"O-Ow..." she muttered.

"You think that's back? Well wait until you see this, I learn this from watching those crappy wrestling show when I was a kid!" Joshua flipped forward, getting himself out of the arm lock.

Suddenly I saw something shot towards Joshua, and before he could get her into submission, he suddenly fell down, convulsing. "Joshua!"

"Brother!" I turned to the effeminate teen and stared at the pokemon next to the woman- I mean, man.

A deer-like Pokémon that is mainly lightish brown and cream in coloration. White, snow-like, coloration adorn its antlers, with some of the prongs being tipped with cream coloration, though it's somewhat hard to see because of the white antlers. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with darker, also rhombus-shaped ear insides. Its eyes have light-orange markings that curve down to sides of its face. Its nose is dark-brown, and its chin, as well as the sides of its face, are cream in coloration. A large scruff of cream fur is present on the base of its neck, almost as if the pokemon was wearing a ridiculously large, snuggable, scarf with its underbelly, as well as its lower legs, being cream-colored as well. Light-orange stripes rim its underbelly, and its back is decorated with sparse white speckles. The limbs of Sawsbuck are slender, tipped with hooves and a dewclaw-like pointed feature on the underside of the lower legs, large white tuffs were on each of it's legs, and its tail is low and pointed.

Wasting no time, I whipped out my Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

**Sawsbuck (The Season Pokemon)  
>They migrate according to the seasons, as the plants growing on its horns change according to the season. People can tell the season by looking at Sawsbuck's horns; the one Sawsbuck whom possess magnificent horns is usually the leader of the herd. <strong>

I looked at the info then noticed that there were four more options about the pokemon, I pressed the one that was labeled as winter, and noticed it was the exact same looking Pokemon in front of me.

"But it's spring..." I muttered, then that must have meant that this guy had caught this Pokemon in the winter...

"Hey fatty!" My eyes twitched as I turned to Lauren as she tugged on...vines? To be more specific...vines on Joshua's body?

"Don't stand and stare! Help me out here!" she cried as she tugged harder, while Josh stared lifelessly... I turned to Snivy and was about to order it attack, "Stop." The effeminate teen told me as I stared at him incredulously. "I suggest you move away from him, you don't want to get affected also." he told Lauren as she stared at him, but nonetheless let go of the vines.

"Those vines around him is the product of Leech Seed, right now it's sucking out the energy in him as we speak." The male said as my eyes widened.

"Don't worry," The male told me with a smile, "Leech Seed may be something horrifying for Pokemon, but it's completely harmless to humans-"

"Are you blind, what do you mean it's harmless?" I demanded as I point at Josh. "That things killing him!" The male blinked as he stared at him before he blinked once more. "Is it really?"

"Can't you see he was just having a seizure!" I argued as Lauren stared at Josh hesitantly. The male sighed, "Well it did the effect that I wanted," he muttered before he turned to his Sawsbuck, "Alright, stop Sawsbuck." the pokemon's eyes flashed for a few seconds before it died out, along with the vines that was wrapping around Josh's body.

The Sewaddle crawled over to Josh, "It's ok Sewaddle," the effeminate teen assured it, the Pokemon looked at him before it looked back at Josh.

"I'm fine little dude..." Josh told it, though it was somewhat forced. The Pokemon happily called out it's name...

...before it went back into Josh's hair, and fell asleep inside it. "You...lazy...sonuva..." Joshua weakly muttered as he tried to open his eyes.

"Well, now that everyone has finally calmed down." The male began as he looked at us, "I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding, so after your friend got some rest, I expect you and your friends to explain everything to me and my parents." he turned to the woman, "I also believe you owe these people an apology." She was about to open her mouth to argue, but one glare from the feminine teen made her close it instantly.

He turned to Josh, who was still struggling to keep his eyes open, "Can someone please carry him?" he asked as he picked up his fallen parasol and walked ahead, with Taylor following behind her brother without a care in the world.

I stared at Lauren, as well as the Torchic that was next to her, as the two poked and pecked at Josh before one of the larger guards picked him up and slung him unceremoniously over his shoulders, the Sewaddle cried as it clung onto Josh's hair, trying it's best not to fall off.

I called back my Snivy before I followed behind, somewhat fearful of what our punishment would be...

* * *

><p>(<strong>Cal's POV<strong>)

So...here we are, in front of the door of the Unova Professor. Amy was next to me, though she looked brave, I saw her hand shake nervously. "It's going to be alright Amy," I assured her as she looked at me, "Knowing the professor, she's just probably going to say congrats-"

"Probably to you only," I muttered, "I'm probably going to get lectured about my loss." I sort of winced at that comment, can't blame her for thinking like that...

"Anyways...why don't we go in and see what she wants eh?" I opened the door and saw the professor looking up from her paper works. One thing she did that threw us off was that she greeted us with a warm smile.

"Well don't just stand there, come in! Make yourself comfortable!" she warmly welcomed us as I stared at Amy, who hesitantly walked to a vacant seat. I took a deep breath before I followed her behind. The two of us got into our seats as Professor Juniper moved some papers out of the way, making her desk a little bit cleaner. "First, let me congratulate you both, for trying that test out." She said as I shrugged my shoulders while Amy scratched her head.

"You both passed the written test, barely though." She added in the last part, to emphasize how close we were to almost failing the test. "Cal, you somewhat had a problem with the medical rush, 89% you passed them, however the other 11% were misdiagnosed." She commented as I laughed hesitantly. "Amy, you performed outstandingly! I've never seen scores like this, it's almost as if you experienced this before..."

Amy simply chuckled sheepishly and muttered something, the only thing I was able to get was "brother" and "yelling in my head".

"Finally...the battle." Amy gulped, "It was a close battle, but in the end, Cal you gained the upper hand and Oshawott finished the battle with a water gun..." she finished as I nodded my head. "Well, I have no doubt that both of you will be great trainers."

Wait...what?

"Cal Santos, I have no doubt that you'll become a fine trainer. Amy, I wish you could become a trainer, but I do have to follow the rules..." Amy looked at the ground, dejected that she couldn't accomplish her goals. Well there can only be one trainer-

"So you better not tell anyone about this development!" We both blinked. "You see, I did woke up earlier and saw you two battle..." She confessed as the two of us blinked. "It was a battle that I haven't seen for about...a month." She said as we both sweatdropped. "What?"

"Um...a month?"

"Well, every battle was just a Snivy using Leaf Tornado on an Oshawott..." She muttered dully as we imagined that kind of battle...yeah we could see why she would get bored...

"And it'll be a shame if you didn't become a trainer, I mean the way you both battled, I bet you guys wouldn't have a problem getting into the Unvoa League." Juniper was specifically speaking to Amy as she smiled. "So I'll give you an extra credit assignment, and if you pass, I might give you the license to become a Pokemon trainer." Amy's snapped up and stared at the professor with shock, "R-really!"

I couldn't help but to glare at both the professor and at Amy. Here I am, nearly hell-bent after three days of torture of passing this damn test to be a trainer, and Amy is getting a free-be to be one! What the hell!

"S-So what do I have to do?" She asked as Professor Juniper simply laughed, "It's quite easy, just go the Striaton Gym and beat the gym leader under a triple battle condition...and win on your first try."

My mouth dropped...that's no test, that's not even a task! Striaton Gym is known to be ruthless, a gym to test a trainer's wits and abilities by pitting them against their starter's weakness. It's just setting her up for a failure!

"That...sounds easy enough." I sent a worried glance over towards Amy as she agrees with the terms. I simply sighed and prayed whatever god that's up there to give her some kind of miracle for her to succeed.

No one, I mean, no one had ever succeeded in beating the Striaton Gym on their first try, and now under a condition that she has to win on her first try, and in a triple battle?

Good luck Amy, your going to need a whole bunch load of it.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Taylor's POV)<strong>

I'm so happy that brother finally came back from Johto, but in truth...I'm really nervous, I mean we're right now in our mansion and Joshua is right now talking to father, while Max stood next to the door, pacing around with Lauren looking at the door, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I'm pretty sure it's not good...

...wonder what they're talking about. I mean it must be really important cause he and my dad were in that room for a while...

"You should calm down Tay- I mean...ma'am."

I blinked as I looked at my bodyguard and smiled. "Thanks, but you should really drop the formalities Miss Callahan, it doesn't suit your personality." The guard sighed as she scratched her messy blond hair, "Fine, but you better stop calling me by my last name." I blinked.

"Erin." She simply said as I smiled. "That's a nice name!" Erin chortled, "Thanks."

"No problem!" I told her as the door opened and out came...smoke? The four of us coughed as I looked in through the smoke with weary, was there a fire?

"What happened?" I turned to see my brother and a few other guards running into the hall as they stared at the opened room with horror. "W-Was there a fire-"

Suddenly...a laughter.

"See, what'd I tell you? This is way better than cigs!" I heard Josh say as he and my dad walked out of the room...are they sleepy? Their eyes are closed, but it looks like they can see perfectly?

"J-Josh right?" my daddy, the guy with the green eyes and brown hair, asked as he straightened himself up; when he did, he stood much taller than Josh.

"What about it, Mr. 'I-have-a-badass-beard-and-you'll-never-grow-one'?" I have to admit, daddy does have an awesome beard. He also has an impressive and intimidating musculature, probably cause of hunting.

"I have to admit, you've impressed me so far." He complemented as he nodded his head. "To bring this...plant, I would have never imagined that this would be less harmful then cigarettes." He said as I blinked.

"Daddy, your going to quit with smoking?" I asked, finally happy that my dad was finally going to the road of being a healthy man-

"Hell no." Josh interjected as he points at my dad, "Your dad is going to keep smoking and smoking till he drops." That was a downer...I went to a corner and began to grow some mushrooms as I sat there, somewhat gloomy that I was told off.

"Taylor, stop growing Kentucky Mushrooms over there!" My brother yelled as my father looked over towards Joshua, "So if I sell this..."

"Trust me dude, I sell these stuff for a gram, in a few days I had about fifty thousand." He told my dad as he looked impressed. "Though you'll have to innovate later on, cause these things aren't going to sell with just one kind you know? It's like ice cream, you need different flavors to keep the customers interested." He told him as daddy nodded his head sagaciously.

"If it's so popular then why is it not popular-"

"It's cause of the damn popo." he blinked, "It's illegal." He blinked.

"Illegal?" That caught everyone's attention. "Hell yeah, thanks to some dumbass soccer mom, it's illegal." What caught my attention was the fact that Josh was telling my dad about this...while smirking? "That's why it sells more, legalize it and sales will drop." He said as he shrugged. "Why else were there millionaires when the Prohibition Act passed in the early twentieth century?"

Prohibition Act? Twentieth Century? What is he talking about? I turned to my brother, who was also a tad bit confused at what Josh was saying, but daddy was just nodding his head; it was as if these two had something in common.

"Now I know you want something in return, I mean giving me all this secret you must want something in return." Joshua simply smirked as he points over towards...me? "Taylor Kellings, I want her to come with us around to world." I fel my eyes widening as well as my father, as his closed eyes suddenly snapped opened. "I refuse."

"Even if it's for some good cash?" he asked...when suddenly, to my shock, daddy punched him right across the face. "Money can be made in any time, any where, but my daughter is a one of a kind, I will not allow her to go." I heard Max sigh and Lauren mutter, "You idiot..." while my brother shook his head and Erin laughing at Josh.

The fallen smoker stood up and coughed. "Should have known." He muttered as he laughed. "Well can't blame a guy for trying." He said as my father glared at him, "Give me one good reason why I should let you go, _alive_." We, as in me, my friends, and my brother remained silent as Josh simply shook his head. "I got none...but..." he stood up and cracked his neck.

"Tell me, is your daughter happy here?" He asked as my father scoffed. "Of course she is, she has everything here, what more can she have?" He asked as Josh...glared at my dad.

"Freedom." He stopped as he stared at Josh, "What?"

"Freedom," Josh repeated as he pocketed his hand. "Ever wondered why a girl, who only packed a few set of clothes, cash, supplies, and one fucking annoying Lillipup, with no survival or street skills wanted to leave her home?" He asked as points out our yard. "It's cause she's sick of this place."

"Don't lie to me young man, my daughter is completely contempt here in this home, where she's safe and protected-"

"Protected from what?" Josh asked as he crossed his arm, "Sure she'll get a few scrap and bruises, and possibility that she'll get raped," he said nonchalantly as my friends eyes widened at that while I blinked. I turned to Josh, and asked curiously, "What's rape?"

"It's when a guy takes you to candyland and ravages your little body, takes your flower away and make your life miserable." Josh said calmly as everyone stared at him, "Josh, your not suppose to say something like that, especially when the dad is in front of you!" Max yelled as I stared at him.

"So...does he give me candy?" I asked as everyone, including my dad, facedropped.

"And your asking me what I'm protecting her from?" he muttered as Josh scratched his head sheepishly. "Ok scratch everything what I said." he muttered as he took a deep breath. "Look, your daughter...if she was really happy then why did she run away?" He stopped as Josh looked over towards me. "Yo...um..."

"Taylor." I heard Max whisper into Josh's ear. "Right, Tyler."

"Taylor." I corrected him.

"Tony."

"Taylor." Lauren corrected him once more, but more forcefully than everyone elses.

"Samantha."

"Tay- that doesn't even sound close to Taylor!" Max yelled as Josh yawned. "Max, shut the fuck up." the squinty teen said as he looked at me...or I think that's what he doing. "Tara-" I watched as Josh found himself onto the ground, with Erin and my brother's foot on his skull, while Sewaddle quickly shot a string shot onto the roof to dodge the stomp; it was left hanging there as it watched Josh moan pitifully.

"It's Taylor." She growled as he groaned. "OK, ok! Taylor! Jeez, you guys can't take a damn joke!" he muttered as he pushed the the two off...

...I giggled as Sewaddle cut off it's webbing and land back inside Josh's hair. "Oi! Stop taking your damn nap in there!"

"Um...Josh?" I tried to get his attention as he stared at me, before he snapped his finger, "Ah right." he muttered as he coughed a bit. "Taylor, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Josh asked as I blinked.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I blinked.

"I want to be-" I stopped myself as I saw my father stare at me...I quickly covered my mouth as I felt my face form a blush. "I-I..."

"Yes?" Daddy urged on as everyone stared at me...

"I...I..." I began to whimper as I covered my face. "D-Don't stare!"

"Damn it girl! Just say what you want to be!" Erin roared as I yelped. "Ms. Callahan, please refrain from yelling at my daughter."

"Sir, with all due respect, she's getting on my nerve!" Erin yelled as she glared at me, "Damn it! What the hell do you want to be when you grow up? It's not hard! Just say it!" I began to tremble as my brother walked over towards me and gave me an assuring smile.

"It's ok, take your time, don't worry about anyone else, if you don't want to say it, then dont." He told me as Erin rolled her eyes.

"No." My brother blinked as he turned to daddy, who was glaring at me, "Tell me what you want to be, I'm curious to know what your future is..." I stared at my friends, hoping that I could find a way to get out of this predicament, but they didn't say anything to encourage me to stop.

Unable to deal with the pressure, I screamed. "I WANT TO BE A OWNER OF A POKEMON DAY CARE CENTER!" everyone paused...

"...eh?" apparently this was not the answer that everyone was expecting.

* * *

><p>Joshua: Another rushed chapter...damn it<br>Amy: It's cause of exams.  
>Joshua: You got the CST and I got AP...<br>Amy: Well after this week we'll be free from testing!  
>Joshua: So be patient with us you impatient bastards<br>Amy: NO CURSING TO THE AUDIENCE!


End file.
